After never ever after
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: What happens when everyone from Legend of Korra doesn't have their bending skills and is just like us, goes to school and has problems just like us? Well this is a weird story about it. It'll be a Tahno X oc , Mako x Oc , Mako x Korra and a bit of Oc x Oc...You'll find out why later on. M for language and for some other things.
1. Chapter 1

RinaAngstadt: Well, I'm attempting something and I really don't know where this is going to go, so please don't hate on me for this. This is going to be basically, two idea's that I have into one story. Fuck up in every which way and...Well. I'm just going to stop talking now. I don't own shit but my oc that will be in this.

[Chapter one: Best friends or Worst ends?]

It all started back when I moved to New York from Florida when I was in Kindergarten. I was a very shy and I didn't know what anyone would think of me. Sure, no real groups were made back then, but it felt like it. I gained my first best friend on my first day there. I was just doing my school work which was to color in bear brown. I was doing my best to stay in the lines until I was bullied by Tahno and his two friends. They picked on me for being a perfectionist and Tahno took my right hand and made me go out of the lines more than once. Once my picture was completely ruined he and his friends all left.

After they did Mako who sat across from me gave me a new a paper and told me that he'd get them back later. I thanked him and I colored in my picture. Later on I found out that Mako was an elder brother once we were in first. He told me that his brother was one year behind him. It was nice to know that he was happy to have a brother that he could talk to. I told him that I was an only child and he looked to me sadly. We changed subjects that day and once we got to high school everything changed. Tahno and his gang were the head of the football team, Mako had joined them along with his brother Bolin who I met in my second grade year...and he had replaced me with two girls that had transferred into the high school; named Korra and Asami. I really wasn't surprised that I was replaced, but I wasn't going to let it get to me. I went through a few months of high school of my sophmore year without being bullied before Tahno and his group began to messing with me again. This time they had girls clinging to them.

"So...I see that your supposed friend has left you for two girls. Don't you feel a bit lonely Serena, seeing your best friend leave you for dead like that." Tahno said placing a hand by my locker so I couldn't move

"Why should it matter if I'm no longer friends with him? He should be able to do what he wants...I'm not going to be angered for it. Sure I was upset at first but I've gotten over it. So leave me alone Tahno." I said looking up to him unamused

"Are you sure about that?"Tahno asked curiously

"Yes, I'm sure about it." I said nodding my head a bit

Then just on cue Mako came down the hall with Korra around his left arm like a leech. They were laughing until Mako kissed her on the cheek. I looked to Tahno who smirked at me.

"What is that suppose to do to me? I get the fact that you are trying to accomplish something, so what are you getting at Tahno?" I asked curiously

He removed himself from the locker near me and he shook his head. "I don't understand how you can just forget about a guy just like that?"

"Its just as easy as forgetting the fact that you smell like sex and alcohol." I said pushing him away from me and going towards the exit.

"So...You're just going to give him up just like that Serena?" Tahno asked loudly as I walked away

I ignored him as I left the school, I went to my bike only to see Bolin and Mako fighting. I ignored it until I heard my name leaving Bolin's mouth.

"...you know this wouldn't have happened if you would have just stuck with being friends with Serena, she did nothing to deserve you being so mean to her."

"Serena has nothing to do with this, so just leave her out of it. She is at the bottom of the school anyways. She means nothing to me anymore." Mako said before he left.

I just shook my head before I went on to my bike and I was quick to leave the school passing Mako as I did. I went to the house that I live in alone and I just close the door sliding down it as I cried.

I couldn't believe that through our years together in school he was just faking being my friend for some odd reason. I shake the feeling that I have and I place my clothes on for work before going to my work on my bike. I went to work for five hours before going home to see Mako there with his arms crossed. I only glare at him a bit as I unlock my home.

"Why are you here?" I asked not looking to him

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry." He said as I felt him place a hand on my shoulder

I removed his hand and I looked to him angered. "Nothing you will ever say to me will make up the fact that you totally blew me off for some girl who came here last year." I said before I went into my home and locked the door behind me

"C'mon Serena...What do I have to say to get you to believe me?" Mako said sadly

I just sighed as I shook my head. I go to my room and I just fall asleep. The next day I place on my darkest clothing and I cut my long black hair down to my shoulders. I then place my head phones on as I rode my bike to school. Once I get to school I feel people staring at me but I don't care, I go to my locker only for it to shut on me. I look behind me to see that it was Tahno again.

"Looks like you changed yourself quickly." He teased

"Does it really look like I give a damn about what you have to say Tahno?" I asked opening my locker again after getting his hand off of my locker.

"I think you might want to listen to what I have to stay Serena, I know you still like Mako, Your actions speak very loudly to me." He said wrapping one of his hands around my waist.

I ignored it until I got my books out for my classes and then I swung my book bag to my back hitting him as I did. "Well I hope that action spoke out to you as well you creep."

Then I shut my locker and I went to my classes. I only have one morning class with Mako and that's my first class, which happens to be my best subject. English. I sit down in my seat next to him like I usually do only to get a glare from him.

"What did you do to your hair Serena?" He asked shocked

"Why should it matter to you? I'm no longer your friend, your opinion doesn't matter to me." I said as I got my things for my class out.

"If you would have let me speak to you last night, we wouldn't have this problem." Mako said making me look to him

"..oh and this is my problem? I wasn't the one who betrayed our friendship with someone else, so just leave me alone and go find that girl you are always with. You seem to be more into her than me anyways." I said swatting his hand away from my face and looking forward.

Before he could say anything the teacher came into the room. The class went well and so did my other classes until I had gym for my last class. It was the one unit I hated the most since going to the school...the dancing unit. I always got stuck with someone I didn't like. This year I had the same class as Tahno and his group along with Mako, Bolin and their girlfriends. I was paired up with Tahno, who liked to pick on me for being so short. He was about 5'11 and I'm 5'5 so you can just guess how many nicknames he has given me in the past. Today we were being taught how to waltz, which I already knew how to do beforehand because my father taught me before he and my mother both died. I still remembered what to do so when we were asked if anyone already knew how to waltz I rose my hand and my teacher who was a male wanted proof that I did so I explained it before he demonstrated with me. Then I went back to being torched by my partner Tahno. Who apparently also knew just he was too damn lazy to say anything about it. The 'couples' that did well were given extra credit for doing a good job of it and once the class was over I changed into my clothes before leaving the changing room. Once I got out I was stopped by Tahno.

"You know, you and I have been working so well together, how would you like to join my group?" He asked curiously

I saw why he was doing so, Mako was right behind him. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

"Why do you care about me all of a sudden?" I asked curiously

"I always have, or have you not picked up on that yet?" Tahno said with a grin

I sighed "I'm not one of those prissy girls who you always have clinging on to your arms. Plus I know where I belong and its not with you Tahno, it is as a certain person I know said. I'm at the bottom of the school chain, what I say and do means nothing. Sure I'm smart, but around here that's never going to get me anywhere. So stop pestering me just to get Mako riled up for nothing, I'm a lot smarter than that." I said before I left going past him and Mako

I went on to my bike after going to my locker and I went home to find a box at the door. I look at it curiously before I read it. It was from my grandparents, who had already passed away. I opened it and I saw that it was a book that held pictures of all of my family. Once I got to a picture of my parents I just stared at it for a moment before I cried. I held on to the book for a moment before I just shook the feeling away. I placed the box and the book in the house. I then changed into my work uniform before I left the house to see Tahno outside leaning against the wall to the house.

"So...this is what you do after school." He said amused

"Why can't you just leave me alone, I already have to see you enough at school, I really don't like being pestered like this from a creepy guy." I said going on to my bike.

"Aw C'mon, you can't tell me that you aren't at least attracted to me just a little bit." He said going in front of me and my bike.

"Why would I be attracted to a jock with two cheerleaders who cling on to him like he was the last guy on earth." I said sarcastically

He only looked to me flatly "You really don't want to see what's before your eyes do you?"

"Does it look like I do right now Tahno? Now let go of my bike otherwise I'll be late for work."

"Why don't you let your parents take care of it?" He asked curiously

I only looked away sadly. "...I...I don't have parents anymore."

He made me look to him and he kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry, I'll let you go, but just think about it alright?"

"Fine, I'll think about it."

Then he let go of my bike and I quickly got to work. Which I was almost late for thanks to him. I was at work for four hours before going back home and I saw Tahno there still.

"Have you been there this entire time?" I asked confused

"And if I have?" He asked with a grin

"You're insane Tahno." I said getting off of my bike

"Hey, I have to do something about how my fellow classmates are like...even if it means having to make sure that one of them is happy through out the school years." He said with a smile as he got up from sitting on the steps

"Tahno that is pathetic, when was the last time you gave a shit about anyone who wasn't in your little group?" I asked crossing my arms

"Hey, I'm trying to make up for all the years that I was mean to you, so just hear me out Serena, yes I know that in the past I've been utterly mean to you, but I've seen that you've changed a lot because of one guy...so I want to do what I can to see you as you were before." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. "You shouldn't have to change from being the pretty girl you were back then to how you are now."

I sighed and placed my head against his chest. "You won't stop pestering me until I say yes huh?" I asked looking up to him

He only smiled at me. Even though he has been a bully in the past towards me, he's being a lot nicer to me than Mako has ever been to me through high school. I move my hands up towards his neck and I kiss his cheek.

"Fine you have me, but you try to do to me what you do to those girls you are usually with and we'll have a problem." I said seriously

"Fine with me, I'll be picking you up for school tomorrow, so be ready by 6:30 " He said before he kissed me softly on the lips and walked off.

Once he left I blushed a bit and smiled. For a guy who bullied me for most of my life, he sure knew how to make a girl swoon. I go into my home and I fall asleep in my work clothes on the couch. I wake up around five am for some odd reason, so I just get dressed and I wait outside for Tahno and his 'posse' only to see a black car in front of my house. I see into the passenger side window to see Tahno driving the car and one of his buddies in the passenger side seat. The guy gets out and I walk off of my porch to the car.

"Tahno said that you are to sit up front with him, so don't mess up girly." He said a bit annoyed

I sat down in the passenger seat and he closes the door once I'm in. Then he goes into the back with the other guy and the girls. I look to Tahno with a smile.

"It was very nice of you to do this Tahno." I said as he drove off.

"Think nothing of it, since you are now part of us you need to be treated as such, which reminds me since you are now part of the popular group one of the girls will be telling you what is acceptable and what isn't. I don't want the group to get a bad name because of a newbie." He said as he drove

"Whatever, its not like I'm going to do anything while being in school anyways. Its like you told me last year, I'm a goody goody too shoes, and just because I'm with you guys doesn't mean I'm going to change that." I said with my arms crossed

"That's what I like to hear out of my little flower." He said as he parked his car in the same spot that he usually does. Before he kisses my cheek.

"I'm no flower Tahno, I can take a lot more of a beating than a flower can." I said glaring at him before I got out of the car.

Day one of dealing with him on a new level and he already has me annoyed, like usual. I go to my locker and I feel a hand on me. From the grasp I can already tell it isn't Tahno because he'd just yank me by my waste. I turn around and I see that it was Mako. I glare at him.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed

"I saw that you came to school with Tahno, why all of a sudden are you even speaking to him. You know he bullied you back in middle,elementary and the first half of your freshman year of high school." Mako said shaking his head towards the end.

"But he hasn't, he's been a good person towards me and unlike you he actually talks to me like a normal person instead of argues with me." I said closing my locker door.

"...Don't tell me that you're with him." He said sadly

-End of chapter-

Rinaangstadt: And that's the first chapter ^^ Many more to come by!


	2. Chapter 2

Rinaangstadt: Well This is going to be a bit of an emotional roller coaster, and if you haven't guessed The Oc's name is the common way of spelling my name. How my name is spelled is an alternative way of spelling it.

Tahno: So that's how it looked so familiar

Rinaangstadt: What the hell are you doing in here? I thought you didn't want to be anywhere near me Tahno? O.o

Tahno: That was before I figured that you had people watching you like creepers

Rinaangstadt: Well, I guess I have a body guard now huh?

Tahno: Yes, now Rina doesn't own anything so fuck off

Rinaangstadt: XD wow...Nice language tahno! Lolz

[Chapter two: Just another drama fest right?]

"It seems that way doesn't it Mako, you know you had so much time with her yet...Here she is with me." Tahno said as he wrapped his arms around my waste

"What game are you trying to pull with being with her? No way could you like a girl that you refusely bullied in school." Mako said angered

"You two just please stop, if this is how things are going to be then I won't speak to either one of you two." I said as I got tahno's arms from around my waist.

I went to my classes and I didn't change for my gym class because I didn't want to be near Tahno. I saw that Tahno looked a bit sad that he wouldn't be with me and that he'd be dancing with one of his clingy girls instead of with me. I waited until the class was over with to leave the school. I walked home because I didn't want to deal with Tahno or Mako. As I walked home I saw that Tahno drove to the side of me.

"C'mon Serena, I'm sorry for making a scene earlier today." He said as he drove slowly

I stopped and I looked to him with my arms crossed. "And you think I wanted to hear my ex-best friend and you argue? I don't want to have to deal with drama in school, I already have social services and the court on my ass for being a minor living alone and working. I don't need this shit to, its why I Take things so seriously. Now leave me alone." I said before I walked again.

"If you want, you could live with one of us." Tahno suggested

"No thanks Tahno, I'm perfectly fine with living on my own, I have been for the past four years. I don't plan on living with someone just so I can be a lazy ass like everyone else in that damn school." I said with a sigh

He parked the car and he went straight up to me stopping me from walking. I glared at him as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Why can't you just stop being stubborn for one damn day? Do you know how hard it is for me to even keep the girls that we have with me is?"

"Oh and you think I give a damn about those girls? I hate clingy people Tahno, so I can careless. If you were attempting to get me to be in that car again than you are out of you damn mind, it smells really bad and I can really careless about high school drama." I said angered

We had a bit of a glaring completion before he walked off. "I'll find a way to get you back, just you watch."

I only rolled my eyes before I went to my house and I saw that there was a message on the answering machine. I played it and sat down on the ground.

'This is the Knella household please leave a message after the beep. **Beep** "Serena this is your boss from the McDonalds, I'm sorry that I couldn't reach you before you left for school. You aren't going to be needed today so enjoy your friday off and the weekend off." ' You have two new messages'

I played them curiously

"Hey Serena, I'm sorry for how I acted, I know that you are still angered at me and I deserve what you did to me. But I'd like to have my old friend back if it was possible. Korra is no longer in the picture and I've missed the talks that you and I have had." Mako's voice said

I only looked down sadly as I heard the next one

"Serena, this is Mari, I just want to remind you that today I'll be stopping by to see how you've been. If you keep this up then you'll be able to do whatever you want and everyone will be off your back. See you around four."

I look at the clock and it was 3:30. So I changed into different clothing and I eat something from the fridge as I call back Mako.

"Mako Speaking." He said in a chipper tone

"Hey mako, I got your message...What happened to the girl you were with and you?" I asked as I leaned against the wall

"Long story short she had to move again and couldn't stay. Now that she's gone Bolin has been trying to get me to talk to you again...and you saw how well that went today." Mako said uneased

"..So you two aren't even going to try to do a long distant relationship?" I asked curiously

"That's what Asami said too." Mako said with a sigh

"Who?" I asked confused

"Oh...that's right we never introduced you to the girls did we?" Mako said sadly

"No, which by the way thanks for replacing me with that girl, I felt oh so loved." I said sarcastically

"Hey, I didn't mean for it to be that way, but Korra and Asami both wanted us to be away from you for some odd reason. Asami is still with Bolin but I just want my best friend back, I feel bad for what I did to you." He said sadly

I sighed and I paced the hall with the cordless phone in my hand. "Why now out of all times do you tell me this? I can understand that girlfriends are a bit protective of their guys in high school, but shesh, you and I have known each other since kindergarten. That should have been the hint that nothing will ever happen between us." I said sitting on the couch

"That's what I told Korra, the girl that I was with, but she didn't believe me."Mako said

"Tell you what, if you want things to be just like they used to be, walk with me to school on monday." I said with a grin

"You got it, do you mind if I hang out with you tomorrow?" He asked before there was a pause. "Wait do you work at all today or tomorrow?"

"Nope, my boss oddly enough called me while I was at school to tell me I didn't have to work all weekend." I said lying on the couch

"Cool, then I'll see you later Serena, its nice to be able to talk to you and not have you be angered at me." Mako said

I could just imagen the smile that was on his face and that made me smile.

"Well, it was nice to talk to you without having to worry about some girl giving me the death glare." I said with a grin

"Tak to you later Serena." Mako said

"Yeah, Later Mako." I said before I turned the phone off and I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it to see that it was Mari, she has been my case worker since I was 13 when I lost my parents to a car collision. I was under the states protection until I could work then until I could pay at least one months rent I was taken off of the protection and I lived solo with Mari coming to visit me once every two weeks.

"I see that you cut your hair Serena, it looks nice on you." She said as she walked inside

"Thank you." I said as I closed the door behind her.

"So no work today?" She asked

"No work all weekend. Its odd of my boss but I'm not complaining."

She laughed at it and she sat on the couch, she then got a stack of papers out and she explained a lot to me. I signed a lot of papers before she left an hour later as she left I saw that mako was walking towards my home. So I said goodbye to Mari and waited for Mako to either walk passed my home or talk to me. Which he went on to my porch and he hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back and I smiled up at him. "Its nice to have my best friend back." I said with a grin

"Did you miss me that much?" He teased

"Hey, you're my only friend in that school, no one wants to be near me since Tahno picks on me refusely." I said sadly

"And you're with him why?" Mako asked confused

"...I don't even know if I _am_ with that weirdo." I said sitting on the porch swing that was set up before I lived alone.

He sat next to me and he placed his hand on mine as he looked me in the eyes.

"you know you shouldn't let peer pressure get to you like that." He said sadly

"I know, but last night I was tired and he wouldn't stop pestering me about it...I knew he wouldn't stop until I said yes and then this morning really got to me. I don't know weather you saw it or not but being in that confrontation really made me question what you two were talking about." I said looking to him in the eyes

He blushed as he looked away from me.

"What are you hiding Mako, you know you can tell me anything, even if for a year and a half we weren't even talking." I said with a smile

"I don't know how to tell you what Tahno was speaking about." Mako said as he looked back to me.

"How about I just tell her since you are being a wuss about it." Tahno said as he walked towards my house

"What do you want Tahno?" I asked annoyed

"Now, now flower you don't need to use that tone on me, I'm here because I needed to speak to you about something, but it can wait until this is over with." Tahno said going on to my porch.

"Fine, whatever, I'm sick of arguging with guys." I said with my arms crossed not looking to either one of them

"So, should I tell her or are you going to be a man and tell her Mako?" Tahno said with a bit of arrogance in his voice

"Serena, I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?" Mako said before he got up and he left.

I then felt Tahno sat where mako was. "Now, to why I was here...You told me earlier that you don't like the fact that I have the girls near me correct?"

"They look like they where going to jump me if I did something wrong and I could just feel the fact that none of them really wanted me there near you." I said looking to him.

"Then I won't be near them, if it makes you that uncomfortable to be around them right now, then once you are capable to stand your ground within the group then they will be around." He said with a smile

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked confused

"I want you feel like you are wanted by someone, I was wrong to do what I did and I really want to make it up to you." He siad with a grin. "Can't I do that for my girlfriend?"

"...So you are actually calling us a couple now?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him

"I don't just kiss anyone on the lips like I did to you last night." He said placing an arm over my shoulder

"Fine, Whatever do what you will, it still doesn't explain why you were being such an ass to Mako earlier today." I said getting his arm off of my shoulder and standing up

"Well that part I don't know weather or not to tell you." Tahno said unsure

"Just tell me Tahno, I know fully well that Mako will find some lying bullshit to tell me tomorrow."I said with a hand on my hip

"Fine, he has been trying to break up with the girl that he was with so he could be with you and I over heard him talking with his brother about it and apparently him and his girlfriend were suppose to make you jealous enough to make you want to be with him. I told Mako it wouldn't work." He said before he stood up. "What girl in the right mind would want to be with some guy who played her for a fool? You didn't deserve that type of respect which is why I did what I did last night. I knew Mako would have tried to talk to you today. I wanted to be there so you didn't have to deal with the pain of knowing that all of this time Mako has been trying to get you to be envyous of his relationship with Korra."

-End of chapter.-

Rinaangstadt: And that's the end of the chapter, what will be the reaction? Well lets see in the third chapter...and yes it is possible for someone to live on their own at the age of 13, as long as the social service is in contact with the child and since in New York there aren't really any orphanages and the Social services are all about being there for the children trying to move her would have been a bad thing to do.

Tahno: Well, you know a lot

Rinaangstadt: its what I get for living in New York for as long as I did. I never knew anyone who was an orphan and I didn't ever hear of any either and I lived there for 13 years so I know a bit about it and where this is taking place I know for a fact there isn't one there.

Tahno: Aren't you a smart girl.

RinaAngstadt: Yup ^^"


	3. Chapter 3

Rinaangstadt: Well I'm glad to say that Tahno has done a great job of keeping the creeps that usually are around me away...Which is odd, since he was a bully in the show that he's from

Tahno: Hey, no one messes with you on my watch, you're a cool chick and you already have to deal with idiots outside of your home.

Rinaangstadt: True that.

Tahno: Rina doesn't own anything but her Oc.

Rinaangstadt: No cursing today? O.o

Tahno: No

[Chapter three: The truth about it all right?]

I was more than a bit shocked to hear what came out of Tahno's mouth, sure at times he tells fibs but I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth and he was trying to make it so I wouldn't be too emotional about it. I went up to him and hugged him tightly placing my face into his chest as I cried a bit.

"I-I'm sorry for being stubborn earlier." I said as I cried

"Its fine, you didn't know what was really going on so you acted how any girl would have acted." He said as I felt one of his hands on my head as the other was on my back

"I feel really stupid for letting him back in my life now." I said sadly

"Again, you didn't know. Don't beat yourself over it." He said making me look at him. "How about tonight I take you out some-where, just to forget what happened today?"

"You mean as a date?" I asked confused

"Exactly like a date." He said with a smile

"O-Okay." I said blushing

He smiled a bit and he kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back as I held on to his jacket, I felt him pull me closer to him and both of his hands go down to my waste.

"I'll pick you up tonight at 7, wear something pretty." He said as he cupped my face in his left hand

I only smiled and nodded at him. I watched him leave before I went inside and I went to my bed and held on to my plush pig pillow. I feel more than a bit giddy while I was kissing Tahno, I didn't ever think that I would ever feel that way about anyone. Sure, I knew that Tahno messed with me because he could get away with it...but I didn't think that he'd be so.

I don't even know how to place it. I just sigh and look to my closet. I don't even know what would be consider 'pretty' in his book. I place my piggy down and I go to my closet. I look at all of the dresses that I've either personally made or gotten for job interviews. I finally pick my corset dress that I made. The corset is purple as the rest of the dress is black. I made it so I could wear it for pretty much anything. I take a shower and I place on very little make up along with my fishnet gloves that were purple. I also wore my mothers favorite necklace that she gave me when I was ten, it was a silver necklace that had an amethyst in it, which happened to be both her and I's birth stone. I placed my leather boots on and I looked at the time.

It was about 6:50 so I go out to the porch to wait for him and I see his car pull up to my house. I get up and I walk off of the porch as I did he turned it off and he got out. I saw that he was wearing something completely different. He smiled at me as he looked at what I was wearing.

"Well don't you look beautiful tonight." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him.

"I made this dress." I said as I smiled up at him

"Really? It looks nice on you Serena." He said shocked

"Thank you." I said with a smile

He then opened the door for me and before I got in he kissed me on the cheek. I smiled a bit more before I got in. once I was in I noticed the fact that it smelled different. It didn't smell like Sex like it did before. It actually smelled like flowers, I looked to him oddly as he got back into the car.

"What did you do to your car Tahno?" I asked curiously

"My mother and father told me that I had to clean it otherwise I wouldn't be able to go out." He said with a shrug

"Wow...I'm surprised that you even did anything that hard working other than your sport." I said shocked

"Hey. Just because I come from a rich family doesn't mean that I have my own chores too." He said as he started his car up

"I really find that hard to believe, but if you insist on me believing it then I will for now." I said with a grin

"Thank you...Maybe one day I'll introduce you to my parents and you can see just how I really act." Tahno said with a smile

"That'd be nice." I said looking forward

The drive was silent except for the music that was playing which I didn't know that he listened to blood on the dance floor. 'Always and forever' was on.

"The music doesn't bother you does it?" Tahno asked curiously

"No, Blood on the dance floor is one of my favorite bands. I actually have all of their Cd's." I said with a grin

"No way, I never knew a girl who liked this band." He said shocked

"Yeah well, what do you think I do to get over my parents dying? I certainly don't like blood so cutting myself is seriously out of the question." I said with my arms crossed

"This is the main band that I listen to, the girls usually don't like fact that I listen to this. So I usually keep it off when they are around." Tahno said as he drove

"Well its a shame that they don't like the band, Their music is pretty good and for all they know it could be a band that they could get into."

At a stop light he smiled at me and he kissed me on the lips.

"I really wish I would have spoken to you earlier than this, you really are a wonderful woman." He said with a grin

I blushed a bit. "Well, its what happens when you find out something about a person you've been messing with for most of your life."

"Hey, if I would have known that you would have had the same taste in music as me I wouldn't have been so mean to you." He said as he drove again

"Well for all you know I could only have this band in common with you." She teased as she placed a hand on his arm.

"I highly doubt that now." He said with a smile

We then began to talk about the type of music we liked and I was surprised that we had almost the same taste in music...it was sorta creepy. I never knew a guy who could have so much in common even shockingly a guy who has been bullying me for the past few years profusely. I saw that we were driving towards Olive garden and I looked to him confused and he smiled at me.

"I'm not just going to take you to any restaurant Serena, You're a very special girl to me, and I want it to show." He said as he parked his car.

"...Well you really are making me feel that way Tahno. I've only gone to this place once and it was for my 13th birthday with my parents, which I seriously regret even going to." I said sadly

He made me look to him and he kissed me on the lips. "Everything will be fine, I promise you. Living in the past won't get you anywhere."

I smiled a bit at him and hugged him. "Alright, I'll trust you with that."

He got out and he opened the door for me. He then helped me out and closed the door after me. We went in and it was interesting to actually talk to Tahno outside of school. Once things died down between us he held my hand as I had looked down at my necklace.

"That must mean a lot to you huh?" He asked

"Yeah, its the only thing that I have to remember my mother by. This used to belong to her after her mother and her grand mother passed it on. So...its been in the family for a long time. I got this the same day my parents died...I'm surprised I'm still here today. I was in the back of the car and..." I said before I stopped. I couldn't continue

He made me look to him and he wiped my cheeks. I didn't even know that I was crying.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I can understand that Serena." He said holding my hand tightly

"No, the only way that I can get past it is if I talk about it. I've kept my emotions in for too long." I said as I held the necklace in my palm.

"Alright, So what happened?"

"Well, my parents wanted to take me out after I got out of school and since it was a Friday I was told I could pick where we went. So I picked here...it was all fine, my parents kept on asking me about school and stuff that parents usually ask kids after they get out of school. Then when I we got here and we ate my parents each gave me a present. My dad's present to me was a bracelet that had broke that day and my mom gave me this necklace. We had left this place around 6 which was a bad idea...That day there was a terrible storm." I said sadly

"Wait...I heard there was an accident that day, you were in that?" He asked confused

"Yeah, I was the only one to survive." I said sadly

"...I heard it was someone in my grade I just didn't know who." He said moving closer to me.

I smiled a bit at him, and I continued. "We were on the intersection back home and a car on the opposite side of the road hit the car head on and my father couldn't move around it. Both cars went to the side and my parents died and I had just barely made it. I had glass in me that they had to take out and I had to be careful all weekend while I mourned over my parents. A few months later there was a funeral for them, it was why I was there that day you were wondering where I was. I wasn't lying when I told you that I was at the cemetery."

"Now I feel like an asshole for saying what I did to you." He said sadly

"Eh, I got over it. I knew you didn't know exactly why and I wasn't being as blunt as I could have been. But I was too depressed to care at that time, so I just went with it then." I said with a shrug

"So, you've been working since you were 16 then?" He asked

"Yes, and from the time I was 13 till my 16th birthday I was under the protection of the state because of how long I had to wait to get a job. So once I was able to get a job I did and I've been going to school, working as a pattern and every summer I work full time just to save up extra money to get new things for school each year." I said with a shrug

"Wow, when you told me that you've been working all summer I thought it was because you didn't know how to stop being such a workaholic...I didn't know that you were trying to live off of what you work for." He said shocked

"Just about everyone in that school doesn't know that. The only one who does is Mako...well that was before he was a traitor and back stabbed me like he did." I said sadly

Before Tahno could say anything our food came to the table, I had chicken Alfredo and Tahno had spaghetti. We ate as we spoke, then we went back to the car after he paid for what we had. He was being a gentlemen again and opened and close the door for me. He then took me somewhere else instead of taking me home. I saw he was taking me to where he lived.

-End of chapter-

Rinaangstadt: Yep, she explained what happened. I feel really bad for what I'm placing her through

Tahno: And there is more to come for her huh?

Rinaangstadt: Yeah...Sadly. Drama won't stop being on her porch for a LOOOOONG time.


	4. Chapter 4

Rinaangstadt: Well this is the fourth chapter and I can just tell you this is turning out a lot better than expected. Honestly I was half tempted of doing something this chapter but it'll happen in the next one or the one after it.

Tahno: Do I want to know?

Rinaangstadt: You'd be better off not knowing

Tahno: Fine, whatever you say, She doesn't own anything so fuck off

Rinaangstadt: XD wow, every other chapter then Tahno? Lola

[Chapter four: the start of a normal teenage life?]

The only reason I know where he lives is because Mako told me once that Tahno lived in the big house at the end of the road. He looked to me with a bit of a smile

"I know this is a bit soon, but I really want my parents to meet you." He said placing a hand on mine

"Its fine, sooner is better then never." I said with a grin

"I knew you'd understand." He said before he kissed my cheek

He got out and he helped me out again before he took me inside where I instantly heard a female voice yelling.

"Tahno is that you sweetie!?"

"Yes, mom." He said as he walked into the house

The female walked down the big case of steps and she stopped when she saw me.

"Who is she Tahno?" His mother asked

"This is my girlfriend Serena Knella. I wanted you and father to meet her since you two are always looking out for me." Tahno said with a smile

"She looks to be a good girl we'll need to talk to her though." His mother said "Its nice to meet you Serena."

"As well as it is to meet you " I said with a smile

She looked to me surprised. "Well...That's a first for the girls you've come home with."

"Serena is a lot different from the girls I've been with in the past." Tahno said with a smile

"She seems that way, let me get your father from his study and the four of us will talk in the visiting area." His mother said before she left

Tahno took me to where she said to meet them and I looked around amazed.

"This place looks huge compared to where I live." I said shocked

"Well it comes with having a rich family I guess." He said with a shrug "So what do you think of my mother?"

"She seems pretty nice, unlike someone else s mother that I know that literally kicked me away from their son just because we were playing a board game."

"...I knew his mother was crazy...but damn." Tahno said shocked

"Yeah, I never went back over there after that and he kept wondering why after that accident which always confused me." I said shaking my head

"It seems like you two can actually speak to each other like actual people, which is a very good sign." His mother said as she came into the room with an older man.

"Luke, this is Tahno's girlfriend Serena." His mother said

He told me to stand so I did and he smiled when I did.

"She is a lot more proper as well." His father said

"So what made you want to be with our son Serena?" His mother asked

"After him pestering me for a few days, I gave in because I had been dealing with a lot of drama with one of my old friends that back stabbed me my freshmen year. He actually kept me from being heart broken by the same guy. Even though he bullied me through out elementary and middle school." I said with a shrug

"TAHNO! What have we told you about messing with other kids especially girls?" His mother said looking to Tahno

He placed his hands up defensively "Hey, I stopped once I found out what really happened with her since elementary school." He said as he got up

"What do you mean Tahno?" His father asked

"Do you remember the really bad storm we had on May 14th 2005?" He asked

"yes, there was a car accident that day." His mother said

Tahno looked to me sadly. "Do you want to tell them?" Tahno asked

"If you don't mind Tahno."

He shook his head.

"I lost my parents that day, I was the only one who survived it." I said sadly

"Oh you poor thing, we heard that a child survived it but we didn't know how to contact someone to find out who." his mother said sadly

"Yeah well, I've been living alone since then, I've had social workers come over to where I live every month to check up on me." I said sadly "..and I work five hours a day on week days and six on weekend and a full shift on breaks and summer vacation."

"Don't you ever get breaks?" His father asked

"Once in a while sir I do. But its rare for me because that's time that I don't get things paid for the house that I live in. I don't want to lose the memories that I had in that place." I said sadly

Both of his parents looked to each other before looking to me.

"If by any chance you want to live somewhere else, we are more than happy let you stay here. You seem like a well mannered female and you bring out the best in Tahno...which I've never seen any girl ever do. So you're approved in my book. It was very nice to meet you Serena." His father said before he left

His mother held one of my hands in both of hers. "You're the only girl both Luke and I can agree that Tahno has made a good decision on. You are more than welcome here any time deary." She said before she hugged me and left

I smiled and I looked to Tahno who looked to me surprised. "Well that went better than expected."

"You didn't think that I'd be so well mannered Tahno?" I asked curiously

"Not just that but you won both of my parents over, as you can tell no one has ever done that before."

"I'm guessing you've tried with each of the girls that has clinched to you?"I asked curiously

"Yes, its either one or the other. Never both." He said with a smile before he pulled me into him and he kissed my lips. "I'm just glad that you were able to make both of them happy."

"Hey, I might not seem like a lady in school but that doesn't mean I don't know to act like one. I went to elicit 101 when I was younger thanks to my father being from a perfectionist family and always inviting his parents over for dinner and such. I had to act on my best behavior and I'd always get something for it afterward. So I just thought about this being as if I was meeting with my father's parents." I said with a shrug

"What did your parents used to give you for being well mannered?" He asked curiously

"Usually Chocolate, because they knew I loved chocolate or once they gave me a new Cd to listen to because I didn't say anything or do anything out of line the whole time my father's parents were around since they were there for a week." I said with a shrug

"Seems like they were baiting you Serena." Tahno said as he laughed

"Hey I was a kid, I didn't know that. But now knowing what I do now, I wish I was a little bit rebellious over how things where ran back then." I said with a sigh

"Do you ever talk to your grandparents anymore?" Tahno asked

"They passed away shortly after my parents did...and my parents were both only children so I have no Aunts or uncles. I never knew my grandparents from my mother's side so I don't know about them." I said placing my hands on his chest

"Seems like tragedy likes to haunt you huh?"

"Seems that way, but I'm used to it." I said sadly

"You shouldn't be...no one should get used to having tragedy happen to them." He said placing a hand on my cheek.

I just frowned at him a bit and I pushed away from him a bit. "I should be getting home." I said sadly

"Why don't I drive you home? Its a bit of a walk from here to your place." He said placing a hand on my forearm.

"No, I'll be fine. I need to just walk some problems out in my head. Thanks for the offer though Tahno." I said before I kissed his cheek

Then I left after saying goodbye to his mother. I walked back home and half way there I felt a hand on my shoulder. I saw that it was Mako, I smiled a bit and stopped.

"Hey Mako, what's up?" I asked

"I saw that you were walking from Tahno's place...did something happen?" He asked worried

"No, not really, I just wanted to walk home." I said with a shrug

"Are you sure, I can tell that something is bothering you." He said as he walked beside me

I sighed as we began to walk to my house. "Well, twice tonight I had to repeat what had happened to me when I was 13." I said sadly

"Why did you tell him about the accident?" Mako asked confused

" Because he was wondering where I got the necklace from." I said sadly "...and I met his parents today."

He looked to me awkwardly. "Why did you do that for?"

"He apparently thinks that we are a couple now. I don't see how after one day that's even possible, but he's stopped bullying me so I'm alright with the current situation." I said with a shrug

"You know being with him is a bad idea, he has a bad reputation with girls." Mako said sadly

"And you just got out of a relationship that you could have made last. So I don't want to have relationship advice from you." I said shaking my head

"Fine, then don't listen to what I say, and don't' come to me when he breaks your heart. He's only using you just to piss me off for letting you go when Korra was around."

"What is up with you and Korra anyways. Its like its the only thing you can talk about, did she really mean that much to you?" I asked curiously

"Well...she was one of two girls I've ever fallen for." He said shyly

I looked to him weirdly before I stopped and I looked to him. "Mako, do you have that girls number?" I asked

"Yeah, she has a cell phone."

"Tomorrow, meet me at my place at noon, I have an idea." I said with a smile before I hugged him. "Trust me you'll thank me for what I'm going to do tomorrow."

-End of chapter-

Rinaangstadt: Well that's the end of that drama chapter, yes I'm actually being true to the fact that this s a Drama/Romance Tahno and Mako are in fact the love interests in this from legend of Korra but there will be a different factor within this story that I'll be sneaking in so look out for it. ^^"

Tahno: Wow, you really are an odd girl

Rinaangstadt: I know -smiles-


	5. Chapter 5

Tahno: So are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?

Rinaangstadt: Neither, I'm not going to let you guess nor am I ever going to tell you. Hell its not even going to be all this chapter either so shut it

Tahno: I hate that you don't tell me anything that you are writing, it makes no sense to keep things from the one person who's trying to protect you

Rinaangstadt: How do you think Jaden, Zexion, Mako and just about everyone else feels? I don't tell them anything nor do I let them read what I write before I publish it and how the hell are you going to protect me without your water bending 'skills' *Air quotes-

Tahno: Fine, be very secretive, and I do have skills with water bending I know you watched me beat those fire ferrets, and Rina doesn't own anything

Rinaangstadt:... -Glares-

[Chapter five]

Then I rush to my house and I saw that I had another message waiting for me. I played it and I immedeatly smiled at the voice. Tahno must have found a way to get my number.

"Serena, I know you wanted to walk home alone, so I just want you to call me when you hear this. I need to know that you got home alright." He said before he gave me his number. I wrote it down and I then called him.

"Hey Serena." He said with a smile

"You have caller Id don't you?" I asked

"Yes, I do. So you got my message then?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm glad that you are that worried about me." I said blushing as I spoke to him

I walked to my room since the phone reached that far.

"You didn't have any trouble going home did you?" He asked

"No, but half way back I ran into Mako, he talked me back partly before I told him I was fine to walk the rest alone. " I said as I placed him on speaker as I got my boots off

"He didn't give you any trouble?" Tahno asked

"Not really, he and I just talked about stupid crap before he mentioned his Ex-girlfriend again. Which more than pissed me off a bit. So tomorrow I'm having him call her here and I'm going to set them up to be a long distance relationship so I don't have him bugging me constantly about being with you." I said as I took my necklace off and my fishnet gloves off.

"Well there's a plan. So what did he say about us?" Tahno asked curiously

"He didn't think that I belong with you because he said that you'd hurt me in the long run. I don't see how that will happen because the girls that you got a bad name from are still clinging to you like a damn leech." I said as I undid my corset and took my dress off.

"By the way, why does your voice sound a bit weird?" He asked

"Oh, I have you on speaker phone right now. I sorta just got home, I'm getting ready for bed right now." I said placing my Pj pants on.

He was silent for a bit

"Are you alright Tahno?" I asked curiously after I got my shirt on.

"...Have you been doing that the whole entire time we've been talking?" He asked

"Yes, I can't take my boots off with one hand. I'm not that damn talented, plus I'm not going to sleep in one of my pretty dresses that I made. It'll get messed up real quick like." I said sitting on my bed

"...Now I feel a bit odd for having you call me like you did." He said awkwardly

I laughed as I smiled falling back on to my pillows. "I wouldn't have thought that You'd feel odd about knowing that I was getting undressed while talking to you."

"Well like you said before...You aren't like the girls that I am normally around. I never would have expected something like this from you." Tahno said surprised

"Always expect the unexpected with a new girl Tahno, every girl is different some are more slick and cunning than others." I said as I took it off of speaker placing it at my ear

"Well, now I know that, you really aren't that innocent are you?" Tahno asked

"Define innocent Tahno?" I said with a smirk

He laughed and I heard the phone drop, which made me laugh. I then held on to my piggy pillow and waited for Tahno to go back on the phone.

"Sorry about that." He said recovering from his laughing fit

"Its alright, but seriously think about that question, what innocent girl listens to Blood on the dancefloor and understands everything that they sings about?" I said with a grin

"I'd have to agree with you on that." He said with a sigh

"Its hard to face the facts eh there Tahno."

"Not really, I'm just not used to actually having a conversation with the girl I'm with. So this is pretty new to me. You really are a natural at being a girlfriend Serena."

"Even though this is the only relationship I've ever been in." I said shyly

"...Really? I would have thought that back in middle school you and Mako were together." Tahno said surprised

"Nah, he was just really protective over me after his mother kicked me in the stomach for getting to close to him." I said with a shrug. "It might have seemed that way, but we aren't anything special to one another."

"You're speical to me Serena." He said softly

"I know...and I'm glad that I feel loved by someone. Its been a long time since I've been able to actually feel what its like to be loved by someone else." I said hugging my pig pillow

"I know that, you wouldn't mind if I came over tomorrow do you?" He asked

"Nope, just keep in mind that I will be dealing with Mako tomorrow around noon." I said with a smile

I then heard a knock on the door, I got up and I saw that it was Tahno. I looked at my watch and I saw that it was half past midnight.

"You really are a smartass Tahno." I said hanging up the phone.

He placed his phone in his pocket before he pushed me back into the house as he kissed me. I kissed him back as I felt him push me against the wall to the living room. He pushed himself into me as I felt his hands travel up towards my chest.

"You really think I'm going to let you get away with what you did earlier." He said softly in my ear

"With what?" I asked confused

"Calling me when you're undressing yourself, I can't believe you even did that." He said pushing us closer together

"I would have told you but I didn't want to change subjects." I said with a smile

"right, like I'll believe that." He said before kissing me again

"You aren't going to do what I think you are you?" I asked sadly

"What do you mean."

"Now I'm calling bull shit on you. You know the rumors with you being with a girl. You take them out then you fuck them and leave them for dead if they aren't worth the time after it." I said moving his hands from where they were.

"If I was going to fuck you Serena you would have been already naked. But you aren't now are you?" He said moving away from me

I looked down sadly. "...Sorry its just that, I don't want to be used by anyone." I said sadly

He sighed and he made me look at him. "Its fine, I can understand why you'd be scared to be so close to me. But I want you to be comfortable in a relationship and I'm not going to do anything to you that I know you won't be comfortable with." He said before he kissed my cheek softly

"...Alright, so was that the only reason you came here for?" I asked

"No, apparently my parents are redoing part of the house and they told me to go somewhere for the night. I know that Ming and Shaozu both have problems with their parents so I came here. If you don't mind me spending the night with you here." He said wrapping his arms around my waist

I blushed a bit and smiled "I don't mind, there is a spare bedroom that you can use."

I showed him where it was and he thanked me before he kissed my lips. "I love you Serena."

"I love you too Tahno." I said with a smile

I then went to my room and I held on to my pig pillow as I cuddled into my blankets in the dark. I woke up midmorning. I got dressed in my blood on the dancefloor T-shirt which was my normal weekend t-shirt with a black skirt. I listened to my Epic Cd of Blood on the dancefloor while I cooked breakfast only to hear Tahno singing along making me laugh a bit.

"Morning Tahno, good to see you in a good mood." I said with a smile as I turned back to what I was cooking

"Well, I didn't fall asleep to my parents arguing over who I was like I usually do. It was nice to fall asleep to silence." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"You're parents argue a lot don't they?" I asked

"Yeah they do, but its only because they have two different points of view that could go one way or another." He said sadly

"Well most people do have different points of view on life. Its just how life is." I said with a shrug as I continued to cook breakfast.

He let go of me and he sat down at the small table that was in it. I then gave him a plate that had french toast on it and I placed the syrup on the table. I sat across from him and we ate as the Cd continued to play. It was a bit awkward to be at the table once again and with someone else at it with me. I stopped eating after awhile and I pushed my plate away from me. He looked to me sympathetically.

"Memories coming back to you?" He asked

I nodded my head. "I'm sorry Tahno...I just. I need to leave the room for a moment." I said sadly

I went to my room and I hugged my pig pillow as tears went down my face. I didn't want to speak about what was on my mind and I was glad that I didn't show Tahno where my room was otherwise I'd have to deal with him trying to comfort me. Which apparently never mattered, he came into my room and he hugged me tightly as I cried into his chest.

"Its alright to show your emotions around me, I'm not going to make fun out of you for being human. You have had a rough life it will take more than just talking about it just to make things better." He said as he rubbed my back

"I don't know what to do about the memories that just come back to me at random moments." I said sadly looking up to him

"Then, maybe you shouldn't be in a place that has those memories in them." Tahno said before he kissed my lips

I kissed him back and felt him push me down as I felt my pig pillow hit the floor. I deepened the kiss as I felt him push my shirt up along with him pushing himself very close to me to the point that I felt him through my panties.

"You still have a bit of time before Mako comes by." He said as he stared me in the eyes

"You have to promise me that I won't be no one-shot deal Tahno, I don't want to be lead on by anyone and you aren't no exception." I said placing a hand on his cheek

"You have my word on that." He said with a smile

"Then, what are you waiting for...an invintation Tahno?" I said with a grin placing my hands on his chest.

He smirked a bit at me as he took my shirt off of me and he kissed my neck.

"I'm going to be as gentle as I can with you, I won't want to harm you anymore than you already have emotionally." He said softly in my ear

"I greatly appreteat that." I said as I felt him pinned my arms down as I moaning slightly.

-End of chapter-

Tahno: I've heard that you do evil cliff hangers...but that's just mean.

Rinaangstadt: You aren't going to try to tackle me like Jaden did are you?

Tahno: No, I'm not immature.

Rinaangstadt: I find that bull shit but whatever


	6. Chapter 6

Rinaangstadt: I kicked Tahno out, he was being a pain in the butt...So I asked Bolin to watch over me while I write. He seems to enjoy messing with the cat that likes to mess with my feet so I'm okay with this. I don't own anything and I'd like to keep in mind that This is odd for me to write this since I haven't really had a fan fiction going from second to third person pov for a long time. So this will be weird at first. That and there is going to be a mention of a gang called the bloody roses. From my knowledge that isn't an actual gang. Its something I personally made up with people that I know with a twisted up personality. So don't go freakin' out on me about it. ^^"

[Chapter six: All for the name of friends or love?]

[3rd person POV]

Tahno couldn't help but smirk when he found her weak spot, he couldn't ever make a girl moan as quick as he did to her. It made him smile inside knowing that he would be finding out what it would it be like to be with a totally pure female that was as caring and loving as she was. Sure she had seen through what he was going to, but it wasn't much of a biggy. He'd be with her for a few days and forget things happened then make her regret even trusting him. She should have just kept her denial answer, but it was too late now, he wasn't letting her get out of it now. He quickly stripped her of everything she had on as well as himself before he kissed her on the lips. He had been told that it would have hurt for a females first time. So he did all that he could to make her comfortable around him before moving into her. She only looked away from him breaking the kiss as she did.

"Don't hide it from me, If I'm hurting you I'll stop." He said reassuring to her

"...N-No, just keep going. It'll only stay if you don't move." She said weakly as she looked up to him

He smiled at her being brave and he did as she asked. His head went straight to in between her shoulder and neck as he got used to being inside of her. He let go of her wrists and placed his hands on her hips moving the way that he would with his girl that he was with originally. He knew by the way that she was acting that he almost had her completely done for, so he made sure that he did all that he could to make sure that she would be in pure bliss until the end. Which wasn't for long for either one of them. Afterward Tahno lied down next to her expecting her to fall asleep in his arms but she didn't thanks to the phone going off. She got her skirt and her shirt on before answering it.

"Serena speaking." She said as she answered it

"Hey Serena, have you seen Mako? He didn't come home last night and I'm worried that something bad happened to him." Bolin said

"He didn't go home after walking me home?" She asked worriedly

"No...He walked you home?" Bolin asked

"Yeah, he sorta scared the shit outta me when I was talking home from Tahno's place last night. He and I talked until I saw my place then I ran the rest. I know you guys don't live that far from me...so he couldn't have gotten that far right?" She said worried

"I don't know, but our mom is blaming it all on you right now even though he hasn't spoken about you in like two years." Bolin said with a shrug

"Well I'll go around to see if I can find him. I'll call you if I find something out Bo." Serena said before hanging up

She then looked to Tahno sadly. "I have to find Mako...he didn't go home last night for some odd reason. His mother and brother are both flipping out."

"So, you aren't going to take into consideration that I'm here with you?" Tahno asked

"Tell me with a straight face that fucking me actually meant something emotional to you that you actually care for me that I wasn't just literally fucked over by you." She said seriously

He looked away from her embarrassed.

"That's as much as I thought. Get your self dressed and out of my house. I better not see you here ever again. If what I think happened to Mako happened, I might not actually be in school on Monday." She said as she placed on underwear and cargo pants

"Where would he be?" Tahno asked confused

"There is a violent group of kids from our school that go by the name of bloody roses that have been picking on me and Mako since we were both 11, I was almost sliced in half thanks to their leader. They told me once that if they ever caught one of us off guard that they'd take advantage of it and only exchange for the other." She said placing her bra and black fishnet shirt on under her blood on the dance floor t-shirt.

"...You were bullied by them too?" He asked shocked

"Yes...it was all because Mako and I kept them from hurting bolin for being friends with the youngest member of that group." She said placing her boots on

He quickly got himself dressed and stopped her from going out of her room.

"Don't do this Serena, if they get you...You'll just end up dead." He said sadly

"It'll be worth seeing that Mako is a live and well." She said glaring at him before she left her room.

She rushed to her bike and she got on it before he stopped her again.

"What is it going to take to make you not do this?" Tahno asked annoyed

"Nothing, I know I was used by you so what use is it to me to be a live. I survived my purpose by being just another thing for you to destroy. So just go away, I know you were just bull shiting me the entire time." She said before she got her bike from his grasp and went down the alley by her house.

She kept herself aware as she did so. She saw the house where the bloody roses lived and she knocked on the door. She saw that the leader answered the door.

"We wondered when we would see you Serena." The leader said

" Kenth, just let Mako go." She said seriously

"Will you take his place then deary?" He asked curiously

"Yes, I will take Mako's place." She said never leaving eye contact with him

He stared into her eyes to find some type of bluff but couldn't find any. He pulled her in and he pushed her into a room locking it.

"KENDRA LET THE BOY GO! WE HAVE THE GIRL!" Kenth yelled

She heard four feet and then laughing.

"So your plan worked. I'm happy that you are so smart Kenth, what are you going to do to her now?" the girl said

"First let him go." Kenth said

"Fine." The female said "You're lucky that Serena is so gutsy or you'd be dead meat Mako."

Then the door slammed shut and the door to the room she was in opened. She hadn't moved from where she was on the ground. She didn't dare move. She soon saw light and she was pulled off of the floor and on to a bed.

"Now that you are here for the rest of your life, I'd like to ask you something deary." Kenth said

She only looked to him, she knew not to talk unless she was told to.

"Go ahead and speak, you won't be harmed...yet."

"What do you want to ask me Kenth, its not like I can say no to anything you say to me. You're the boss of all of this."

"True, I am...I'm glad at least you know that much deary,but I have a proposition for you. Either you can be a sex toy for me and the other boys here...or you can join us as a new member and be with me." Kenth said smiling

"...What's the catch to being your girlfriend?" She asked raising an eyebrow to him

"All ways the smart one aren't you deary? Well, the catch to it is that you cannot be near that asshole Tahno nor can you tell anyone about the fact that you are with the bloody rose. We aren't even suppose to be a team anymore since Jack got most of us in jail once." Kenth said pulling her close to him "So what do you say?"

"Stop calling me Deary and use my name and I'll be yours. Its not like Tahno and I were a couple. He only used me to make me feel more like shit." She said wrapping her arms around his neck

"Fine, Serena. You're mine and because of that you don't need to live alone. I will be living with you and I will make sure that you are stress free. No one else knows this but I know that you were the person that survived that car crash in 2005."

"H-How do you know that?" She asked confused

"Easy, you acted differently and I've always liked you...just since the fact that you and Mako defended that dumb bolin kid...it was hard to have a conversation with you with out that coming up."

She hugged him tightly and she felt his hands pull her closer to him. "...I long forgotten about that, the past is the past you can't change that. I know that since I was 13. I would have spoken to you back then Kenth."

"Now I feel stupid." He said looking to her

"Don't, I know I'm a very strange female to get along with."She said with a grin

"With a good taste in bands from the tell of your shirt." He said with a smile

"I'm not surprised, its a no brainier for anyone who likes that band to consider the fact that anyone in the bloody rose likes blood on the dance floor." She said shaking her head

"...Tahno didn't get to you that much did he?" Kenth asked

"He did, I didn't want things to go that far but I had to see if what he had told me before was bullshit or not."

"You found your truth within that didn't you?" Kenth asked curiously

"Yeah, and the thing of it is he didn't even know what to do with a virgin. He acted as if I wasn't even one." She said sadly as she placed her head against his shoulder

"Maybe, that was the hint that you don't ever belong to him. You belong to someone who will always...always care for you." He said as he placed her back first on to the bed before kissing her

She kissed him back as she held on to his shoulders.

"That person wouldn't happen to be you would it?" She asked teasing

"What gave you that idea Serena?" Kenth said with a big grin

"Oh I don't know...the way that we are and the fact that you just placed me in the same position that Tahno did before he...well lets just not go there." She said sadly

"Heh, I might have the hots for you deary, but I'm not going to fuck you when I first get to know you. I want to at least be with you for three months before doing something like that. The only thing that I will have to ask you is that you always sleep next to me so everyone knows that you are mine and only mine." He said holding on to her hips possessively

She smiled at him. "That I can deal with, so since I'm going to be with you now...I just have to tell you I work every weekday and weekend minus this one and I live in my home alone."

"That's fine...But you are with the bloody roses now so me and one other person will have to live with you just so we know you aren't going to do anything that will make it seem like you want out of it."

"Fine, but can I pick who lives in my home?" She asked curiously

"Of course, I'm not going to over step that boundary Serena, I might be heartless towards others at times. But I'm not going to be really rude to you. You don't deserve that shit." He said with a smile

"Alright, so when will I be able to meet everyone else?" She asked

"When I know they aren't listening in on us like they are right now." Kenth said looking to the door

She laughed and smiled at him. "How could you tell?"

"It was too quiet, which can mean one of two things. One they are being nosy ass assholes or two some of the couples that were formed within the bloody roses are well...very busy. But even that's not THAT quiet."

"So you go for the latter of the two." Serena said with a grin

"Of course. I gotta stay on my toes otherwise I'll be questioned for my role as leader...and now that you are with me, you have some power over what happens." He said before kissing her cheek

"Really now? Well, I don't want to do anything that has to deal with taking half charge of anything until I know all that I need to. I don't want to do something blindly and end up screwing something up."

"That's something I've never heard a girl say...You really are a smart woman Serena, maybe its because you had to grow up really quickly or somethin' but I'm liking what I'm hearing out of you." He said with a smile

She blushed a bit. "Well if I did I'd be forced into an orphanage."

"Now that's no fun." Kenth said before he kissed her on the lips


	7. Chapter 7

Rinaangstadt: Okay I've done seven chapters within just a weekend...I really have no life. If you all are wondering each chapters is about five pages on Microsoft. One chapter is part of a sixth chapter but eh. I can't do anything about that. So that's about 35/36 pages right there people. BE HAPPY!

I don't own shit but my oc's ^^" And out of the three guys that have interest in Serena who do you think she'll end up with Kenth, Mako or Tahno?

[Chapter seven: Of course the Drama Llama is at my door step.]

She kissed him back and smiled as she felt him move his hands from her hips up to her sides.

"Man that will never ever get old."

She only giggled a bit. Then he got off of being on top of her and he helped her up.

"Many people will automatically love you for wearing that shirt you know this right?"

"No, I'm as dumb as Mako and walked away from the boundaries of being safe...duh." She said with a smile

"Hey, I tried to give him a chance to go back, but he wanted me to stop trying to get your attention for some odd reason." Kenth said pulling her into him.

She sighed and shook her head. "There has been a rumor within the popular prep people that Mako liked me even though he was with that transfer student who left not that long ago. Mako replaced me with her and thought that he could get me back by not being with her but I don't even like him in the same way that he likes me so I ignored the hints that he gave me. The Tahno tried to make Mako pissed off by faking off a relationship with me which irritates me more than a little bit."

"Damn, it looks like you had a lot of shit happening to you this week." Kenth said shocked

"Yeah, it was hell. But I'm done with that crap now." She said hugging him tightly. "I can't believe I'm saying this...but I'm glad I'm here with you Kenth."

"Heh, you won't regret it."Kenth said before he kissed the top of her head.

He then showed her out of the room and to the other eight members of the group.

"Guys, I want you all to meet the new girl to the group, no she is not up for grasp. She has agreed to be with me just to join...and as I promised her for being so cooperative I'll be living with her in her home. But she'll be picking one of you to be with us so we can watch on her to make sure she doesn't do anything to get out of her promise to me." Kenth said to his group as he wrapped his arms around Serena's waist.

"Fine, So we do the circle thing again don't we Sir?" A male said crossing his arms

"Yeah, so youngest to eldest like usual." Kenth said from behind her.

"Okay! Well I'm Kendra, as you already know from Bolin trying to be-friend me." A peppy girl said wearing a black laced dress

"I'm Rosso, Yura's brother and the only single guy in this place now that you're with leader." the guy next to Kendra said wearing black and red clothing

"Yura is my name, I'm with Maxi who is next to me. He never really talks much but he's a hoot when he does." A female with a very short blue skirt and very low cut shirt said

The male next to her nodded

"I'm Joyce, I'm one grade below you and the male who is having a death grip on my waist is my boyfriend Zach" A female said with purple clothing on

"I'm Jessie and the female that is holding on to my arm is Jen."

"Its nice to meet all of you, I know I've seen all of you at school and such and I'm sorry for ignoring you all in the halls. Just much has happened and I don't want a repeat of the past for those who have known me from my childhood."

"Hey, its no biggy. So who are you going to have go with you and Kenth?" Jessie asked

"Rosso is going to be going with Kenth and I. I don't want to separate any couples here. I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of crap when I have a social worker come by and ask why does the house smell differently." Serena said sadly

"Seriously a social worker totally un-" Kendra said before being glared at by Kenth

"Must I remind you to be nice to new members. Serena has dealt with enough from Tahno, we don't need her in tears when she's within the bloody roses. So talk out of line again and I'll separate you and your boyfriend." Kenth said seriously looking to Kendra.

"Fine, but you're a terrible big brother." Kendra said crossing her arms

"You two are siblings?" Serena asked

"Yeah...She's my pain in the ass younger sister." Kenth said sadly

"It must be weird for you then huh?" Serena asked

"Yes, very." Kenth said before there was a knock on the door. "Who the hell is it now. I was expecting you Serena...but this is just freakin' stupid."

"Wait...Mako might have gotten Bolin and Tahno to get me away from you." Serena said looking to him

"Smart thinking. You answer it then." Kenth said smiling

She nodded her head and she answered the door to see Tahno there with Mako. Mako hugged her tightly.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Mako said relieved

"Go back to where you two belong. You have no purpose here." Serena said pushing Mako off of her

"We came here to get you back though." Mako said sadly

"...and does it look like I've been harmed in the slightest bit?" Serena said seriously

"No, but I-" Mako said sadly

"C'mon, what did Kenth say to brain wash you." Tahno said pulling her out of the house.

She pushed away from him and she went back to the door.

"He didn't brain wash me! You two are both assholes and have played me like a damn doll or a fool for too damn long. I really wish that I would have just came here sooner. Kenth and his crew have treated me a lot damn nicer than either one of you two have. Kenth has more respect for a woman than you Tahno and I know that I won't be back stabbed like I was when I was friends with you Mako. So both of you fuck off before something bad happens to both of you." She said annoyed before getting angered and closing the door on both of them

Kenth and his crew heard everything and when she came back they all applaud her.

"Well, that's the first anyone has said anything good about our group." Jessie said shocked

"What I said is true. I feel more comfortable here with you guys than with those two idiots. I don't know what the hell those two are thinking when they came here but they have guts to try to get me away from somewhere that I want to be." She said with a shrug

"Again a first to hear. You really picked a winner Kenth, I'm surprised you didn't get her sooner." Jessie said looking to Kenth

"Hey, I didn't know this shit either, so I'm as much shocked as all of you." Kenth said going up to Serena and hugging her. "I'm happy that you stood your ground. That's the first thing you need to do when being part of this group."

She smiled at him. "I'm always ready to stand my ground for what I believe in. I don't give a shit what others think about it."

"You're a true bloody rose then." Kenth said with a smile

"So, when do we go to her place Sir?" Rosso asked

"For the first time around. Everyone is going so we can make sure that no one touches Serena." Kenth said with a grin

"Fine with me." Kendra said with a smile

"Is that alright with you Serena?" Kenth asked

"Yeah, just don't touch anything in the house is all that ask." She said looking to all of them

They all nodded and they left to Serena's house...With Mako and Tahno.

After being denied by Serena they went back to the safe part of the town and once they were Mako glared at Tahno.

"You just had to be a player towards her didn't you?!" Mako said angered

"Hey, I wasn't the one who hurt her first air head. You harmed her when you ignored her for Korra." Tahno said going to his car

"I tried to make Korra see that Serena was only a friend, but it didn't seem that way to Korra so I had to stay away from Serena."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have gone with a girl like that. If she won't even let you be with the girl you spent most of your life with she isn't worth it." Tahno said opening the drivers side of the car.

"...How do we get Serena to see that she is making a big mistake?" Mako said sitting in the passenger seat

"Easy, we go to her place and explain everything to her blunt out." Tahno said u-turning back to Serena's place. "Hopefully we won't have any fighting happening."

"Maybe you should call up the other two?" Mako suggested

"No, we're going to their place and getting them. I don't trust that they have their phones on when its the weekend." Tahno said looking to Mako

It was silent before Mako shook his head. "Man, I feel stupid for letting Korra change me."

"You should, Serena wouldn't have done what she did if you didn't go there alone. You know how deadly those guys are." Tahno said annoyed

"Hey, Kenth was going to harm Serena if I didn't go in her place." Mako said defensively

"Yeah...I think that was all a trap to get her to them willingly." Tahno said shaking his head

"And you know you could have just once stop being a player and actually find a girl you like." Mako said glaring at him

"...I did like Serena, I was going to do what I usually did, but that changed when I heard she was going to go save you from the bloody rose gang. I didn't want to lose her...but I did anyways."

"Feel like shit don't you?" Mako said curiously

"Shut it." Tahno said as he parked his car.

He then went in to get Ming then he went to Shaoko house to get him before going to Serena's place. The two were briefed on what they were doing and understood that it was important to Tahno.

"So you really like this girl huh?" Ming asked

"You have no idea." Tahno said looking back to him

"Well that's a good first." Shaoko said

-End of the chapter-

Rinaangstadt: So...That was interesting right? More weird shit to come later on. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Rinaangstadt: Now going on eight here, After ten I'm stopping till I get at the least five reviews. So if you want to get more on this if this at the least interesting please leave a review. I don't own anything but my oc's

[Chapter Eight: Loving less of a time]

Tahno parked in front of her house to see Kenth and Rosso in front of the house. The four guys got out of the car and walked up to the house.

"You four aren't allowed to be near Serena, so go away."Rosso said with his arms crossed

"Who the hell made you the boss of Serena?" Ming asked sarcastically

"She told us that no one but us are allowed to speak to her now from our school. So get the hell off of her property." Kenth said seriously

Tahno went up to Kenth angered. "What the hell did you tell Serena to make her want to be with you?"

"He gave me the truth of the reason he wanted to be with me, unlike you he knows how to treat me right." Serena said getting out of her house with the others behind her.

"Serena, please don't do this, he'll only use you worse than I did." Tahno said holding her shoulders

She glared at him and clutched her hands into fists. "Remove those boney fingers of yours from my shoulders before I kick you really hard."

He removed his hands and she took a deep breath.

"I'm not changing my mind Tahno, bringing Ming and Shaoko here was pointless." Serena said as she crossed her arms. "I found my place with these guys and I'm NOT turning back."

"Are you seriously going to be happy with these guys? I mean really?! Four of them hurt both of us just because of bolin talking to Kendra." Mako yelled

"Do you know why Mako? It was because Kendra was only going to use Bolin. They were trying to save him from being harmed. Of course at that time neither one of us knew that." Serena said glaring at him. "I wish that someone would have warned me about being friends with you when I was younger. I really would have listened then."

"You heard what Serena had to say now leave." Jessie said making it so none of the guys could get to Serena

"I'm not leaving until I know that Serena knows how I really feel about her." Tahno said sadly

She only laughed and she moved Jessie to the side. "Oh this is going to be rich. What the hell do you actually feel for me other than a bit of regret for letting me slip by like the jack ass you are?"

"I do actually love you, I know it didn't seem that way but...I do love you." He said cupping her face in his hands

She only rolled her eyes and kicked him off of her porch and into Ming and Shaoko who caught him.

"I don't believe that bull shit crap Tahno." She said Turing her back to him going back to being beside Kenth

"What will it take to prove to you that I am actually telling the truth?" Tahno asked

"3 months of keeping your pants on. Which means no going girl to girl like you usually do and keeping those clingy bitches that you usually have on you off of you. Show me that you give a damn about me. If you can do that, I'll reconsider everything." She said seriously

"Why so long?" Kenth asked

She only glared at him.

"Oh...never mind." Kenth said shocked

"Fine, you got a deal." Tahno said removing himself from Ming and Shaoko.

"What about me?" Mako asked

"What about you backstabber?" She said angered

"Its like you've gone bi-polar on me." Mako said sadly

"Okay, you try to be friendly with a person you thought you'd always be friends with but ended up being ignored for some other person just because the person you were friends with didn't have the courage to tell their other half that they were only friends...and not only that but that person goes to a group of deadly teens and pre-teens just to keep that same friend they ignored from being the happiest they've ever been since their family died. You tell me...could you be friendly to someone like that?" Serena said glaring at him

He only looked away from her sadly.

"Grow a pair and just call your girlfriend. Tell her that you two can work out long distances and just stop being such a damn pussy Mako. I'm sick of having to be the stronger one out of the two of us and still getting flack from everything that happens." She said walking to the edge of her porch. "Now all of you leave before I call the police on all of you."

They did quickly and she took a deep breath.

"You did well Serena, I never knew you could be so harsh...yet so cunning at the same time." Kenth said with a grin

"Yeah well I have to stand up to these guys other wise they'll just walk all over me. Now I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap." She said sadly

"Alright, do you mind if we watch a movie while we are here?" Kenth asked

"Sure, just no one goes into the kitchen." She said as she went into the house

"Sure thing." Kenth said before he pulled her into him and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad that I was able to get you when I did."

"I'm glad I'm with you too. I'd rather deal with just you than all of those boys." She said tiredly

"Now go gets some rest." He said with a smile

She nodded her head and she got her pig pillow from the ground. She took her boots off and she cuddled into her bed only to smell the remains of Tahno's deodorant. She placed her face into her pillow as she began to cry. She fell asleep crying until she was woken up by yelling. She got up and she kept a hold on her pig pillow. She went out to the living room to see the guys all arguing over what to watch.

"I wanna watch Sponge bob!" Kendra whined

"We aren't little kids, Blazing saddles is the movie to go." Rosso said glaring at Kendra

"How about you all just find a book to read and stop being so damn loud? You are in my home, I'd like to hope you all can respect that." Serena said tiredly

"Sorry, just Kendra won't stop yelling she wants to watch sponge bob." Rosso said

"You really want to watch it that badly Kendra?" Serena asked curiously

"Yes and Jen and Joyace wants to as well." Kendra said

"Get the DVD and you three can watch it in a different room." Serena said

"Seriously?!" Kendra said smiling holding the movie

"Yeah, you guys don't need to argue about stupid shit like this. Now follow me girls." Serena said

She showed them to her parents mini living room and she placed it in and gave Kendra the remote.

"Enjoy girls." she said before she left the room

"Thanks Serena!" The girls said smile

She then went back to her bedroom and she saw that she forgot to close her window for the fifth night in a row. She closed it and she felt someone holding on to her mouth. She was frightened but she didn't show it.

"You scream and I swear I'll knock you out." Tahno said whispering in her ear.

Her nerves went down only for her blood to boil. She dropped her pig pillow and she flipped him over on to his stomach as she placed his hands behind his back. She made it so she could whisper in his ear.

"What the hell do you want Tahno?" She said softly to him

"I really don't trust these guys with you, I want to make sure that you are okay." He said trying to look to her only to wince in pain.

"If I thought that I was in deep shit I would have already told someone about it But I feel very safe with these guys." She said placing her nails into his wrist

"Ow! Damn it Serena!" He yelped in pain

"This Is what you get for trying to scare the shit out of me when I'm tired." She said annoyed

"Serena are you alright?" Kenth said going towards her room.

"Fine, just I found Tahno in my room when I tried to close my window. I can deal with him, no need to worry Kenth." She said loudly enough for him to stop walking towards the room.

"Alright, Yell if you ever need my help." Kenth said

"Knew that Kenth." She said looking to him

Once he left Tahno found the strength to pin her to the ground making her look straight into his eyes.

"Damn it Serena, I don't want to seem harsh to you but I can't stand knowing that you are being with a criminal." Tahno said angered

"I'm fine Tahno, I'm better than I've ever been just knowing you." She said harshly

"You'll find the truth out sooner or later. But if you want to play innocent while hanging around these guys then fine. Be that way, I can wait three months...Wait why three? I just realized that."

She laughed and she rolled her eyes. "Damn your dumb. You had unprotected sex with me and I just ended my period when that happened. I still have the chance of getting pregnant and I don't believe in abortions unless its really necessary to do so. So if I miss my period twice and I find out that I'm pregnant with your kid I will break up with Kenth and go with you. I'm not going to take care of a kid on my own."

He looked a way from her sadly. "...and my parents are going to force me to live with you."

"And that would be a bad thing for you Tahno?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him

"Think about it I'd go from living in a big house to...well this." Tahno said looking around her room

"And this is what exactly to you Tahno?" She asked curiously

"...honestly a shit hole." Tahno said looking to her.

She kicked him off of her and she got up. "Get the hell out before I get my baton from 5th grade and whack you with it...seriously damn hard."

He got up and he did quickly.

"No one touch Tahno, He was told to leave or be beaten by me." Serena yelled out to the hall

"Got it." She heard the guys say before she picked up her pig pillow and she went to her bed.

She fell asleep again this time she was woken up slightly when she felt Kenth lay next to her.

"Don't worry its just me Deary." Kenth said moving the hair from her bangs out of her face

She cuddled closely to him as he kissed the top of her head.

[Fast forward three months/ Serena's POV]

I've gotten recon from Ming as well as the girls who have bitched at me many times for being mean to Tahno. But hey he got what he deserved when he tries to scare me in my own house in my room. Tahno has been a good boy and knows how to listen, even though Kenth hasn't been exactly close to me lately. Maybe because I told him that I missed both of my periods and I was going to take a pregnancy test after school. I'm really glad that it's Friday otherwise I would skip school tomorrow for how tired I feel. I walk to the comer store with Kendra and Jen and buy what I need before going into the bathroom. I tell Kenth to get Tahno here and everyone else to just leave for a while. Which people actually listen to me now, which is cool to know. After an hour I just stare at the test and I begin to cry. I place it in my pocket and I go out into the living room where Kenth and Tahno were both waiting for me.

"So what's the verdict?" Kenth asked

"You remember what we talked about right Kenth?" I asked

"Yes, I understand you can't undo what has been done." Kenth said nodding his head

I took a deep breath and I take the test out of my pocket.

-End-

Rinaangstadt: Yes, another cliff hanger...I'm seriously famous for those in my house with my sisters xD I'm happy with that


	9. Chapter 9

Rinaangstadt: After this and one more I'll stop. Just because things will be how they are in this and the next chapter doesn't mean that she is going to go with the person it seems like. If people vote enough to get her away from Tahno she will be with Mako. I don't own anything but my Oc.

[Chapter Nine: Truth be told!]

"I'm pregnant...As much as I love being with you Kenth, I don't want you to feel awkward being with me when the father of the child is very capable of taking care of the child." I said sadly

"Damn it..." Tahno said getting up angered

"This is what you get for being a man-whore! Now take the responsibility that you are suppose to." I said glaring at him.

"No, you don't understand, I explained the situation to my parents and I can't do this..as much as my parents love you. They don't want me to have any part of the child." Tahno said holding my shoulders. "...and now that I know the truth, my parents will want to know and I won't be able to do much of anything after today."

"Then get the hell out." I said not looking to him

"Serena, I'm so-"

"Get out." I said quickly

He did and I looked to Kenth sadly.

"I'm really Sorry Kenth." I said sadly before I went to my room

I closed my door and I closed myself in my closet as I felt tears going down my face. I know that Kenth was a great guy to be with and he was more of a gentleman that Tahno was, but Tahno and I had more to talk about than Kenth and I. Kenth would only be around me when he wanted to be romantic, which was rarely ever. I really was better off with Tahno, that way I could explain everything to his parents. But now...everything is too late to change. I don't know how long I stayed in there but it made me black in and out a few times. It got to the point that my phone rang for the fifth time, I still didn't have the heart to answer it so I let the phone go to the answering machine.

"_C'mon Serena, please answer. You haven't been in school for a month and this is the fifth time I've called you. I need to know that you are okay._" Tahno's voice echoed through the house "_If you don't answer I __**WILL**__ go to your house and check up on you_"

"You don't give a shit about me...leave me be." I whined through my closet door.

It was silent a bit before I heard his voice again

"_Fine, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, if you don't answer the door I will find where you're hiding on me and everyone else."_

Then the message stopped, I cried again this time it hurt a bit more. I hid more within my closet hidden myself within in it. I find the perfect place to be within it and as I do I hear the front door pounding. My heart begins to race a bit and I hold on to my knee's tightly. I cry a bit more as I hear it open and Tahno's voice echoing through out the house.

"Serena, you can't hide from me forever. You being like this is bad for you and the baby." He said loudly

"Just go away." I whispered holding on to my legs tighter

Then I hear my door get forced open and his foot steps within it passing my closet many times before he stops right at it. He opens it and I try to go further into it but he finds me and picks me up. I try to go against him, but he was stronger than me.

"LET ME GO! JUST LET ME GO AND LEAVE ME BE! DAMN IT TAHNO LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell as I try to get out of his grasp

I get placed on to my bed and pinned down. He stares me right in the eyes as I try to get out of his grasp still

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST LET ME BE MISERABLE ALONE!" I yelled as I cried

"NO! Do you know why? You aren't ever going to be alone. You have a child within you, you'd murder your own child and do suicide!" He said as he tightened the grip on my wrists. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been of you? Kenth told me that after I left you went to your room and that was the last he saw you. I should have known better than to follow something like my parents said. I've been trying to prove myself to you only to lose you to what?...Some selfish stuck ups who don't know what real love is like? I was afraid that you went as low as to killing yourself."

I only looked to him shocked as I began to cry slower.

"S-So...What's going to happen now?" I asked sadly

"This is going to happen." He said before he kissed me

I kissed him back happily and his grip on my wrists loosen and I wrap my arms around his neck as I felt him smirk a bit.

"You never did anything with Kenth did you?" He asked

"No, are you kidding me? Kenth is the least sexual guy I'll ever meet. He doesn't even treat me like a person. He treats me like a damn doll." I said looking him in the eyes

"Good, so I'm the only person who's ever touched you." He said before he began to strip me of everything.

I felt him enter me again as I moan at the contact of him.

"T-Tahno..."

"I love you so much Serena, don't you dare ever think that I don't. I will always prove you wrong."

"Are you sure about that Tahno?" I said teasing him

He move out then back in a bit harder, making me moan louder.

"Yes, I'm very sure about that Serena." He said softly into my ear

I smiled as I kissed him on the lips. "Then, show me just how much you do. I don't believe I quiet grasp just how much you love me Tahno."

"Keep your hold on me...You're going to need it Serena." He said before he kissed my neck

I did what he asked and I felt him move in and out of me so much I couldn't register what was happening to me. I could only tilt my head back in pleasure as I felt his soft lips on my neck as his hands were on my hips tightly. I couldn't believe that even after all the fights that have happened that Tahno still cared for me. I was a bit more surprised that he went against his parents and he was here with me, I'd expect something like this from Kenth since I knew he still cared for me...but never Tahno. I guess that shows that I don't know much about Tahno.

At the end of it all he cuddled close to me as he placed a hand on my stomach.

"I don't want you to ever do anything like that again, got it?" He said before kissing my cheek

"I won't, I promise you."I said with a small smile

"Good. I don't want to have to pull you out of your closet again." He teased

"Hey, I was comfy in there." I said with a shrug

He only shook his head. I smiled and I fell asleep on him. The next day he took me to the doctors I found out that I was having a baby boy. I smiled at Tahno and kissed his cheek. Tahno then told me that since I was now his responsibility that he was going to move in with me, I honestly didn't expect that.

"What happened to not wanting to be in a shit hole like you said before?" I asked curiously as we ate lunch which was ramen

"Do you seriously think I'd mean that? Serena, you have to take into consideration that you were with Kenth, I wanted you to see that you and him didn't belong with each other." He said with a shrug

I just shook my head with a sigh. "You really have an odd way of showing that you care about me."

"Would you rather me not be how I am?"

"No, its just...I never knew anyone who'd be so weird just to show how much they cared for another person."

"Everyone is different, you just have to go with it, since you're stuck with me." He said with a smile

"Yeah, that's what you know." I said leaning back against my chair

"It is what I know. I want to take you out tonight, same time as last time." He said before he kissed my cheek

"Alright? I'm going to have to fix up one of my dresses...I don't think I'd fit into them now." I said looking down at myself

"You look beautiful either way Serena." He said making me look at him

I smiled at him and I kiss his cheek. "Thank you Tahno."

He left for a bit after lunch. I went to take a shower and I tried one of my dresses and it was a bit tight on me. So I took it off and I took the corset part out. I tried it on again and it fit perfectly. I wore my boots that were a bit tight on my feet which I knew it was only until after the pregnancy. I wore my pretty necklace like I did before and I saw that it was almost seven so I went outside and saw that Tahno was waiting for me. He smiled at me and he helped me down the steps before he kissed me. I kissed him back then he walked me to his car and opened the door for me as well as helped me into the car. I thanked him for helping me only to be kissed again. Once he closed the passenger side door and he went into the drivers side he drove us to the same place we had our first date. He then helped me out and once we had our table he had a Cheshire grin on his face.

"What are you hiding Tahno?" I asked curiously

"You'll find out in time Serena, you'll just have to wait." He said with a smile

"...Right, so you're really going against your parents then?" I asked

"Yes, Sure they've made me into a spoiled kid and all, but I know when I need to take charge of my own life." He said holding my hands into his

"You're parents aren't going to like that."

"Like I give a damn about that. I actually started to work once I found out you were pregnant...it confused my parents, so I bull shitted them so they didn't get curious about what I was doing."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that I wanted to take responsibility for what I own." He said with a shrug

"That is a bull shit answer." I said with a smile

"Hey, I try my best Serena."

"So I see. So how are you going to explain to your parents that you're going to be living with me?" I asked

"that's what I've been trying to figure out how to plan, one of them is always home now that I told him that you're pregnant."

I looked to him weirdly "...okay?"

"Yeah, apparently they think I'll sneak you into my room." He said rolling his eyes

"I don't think that'll ever happen."

"It won't ever happen."

-End of chapter-

Rinaangstadt: So what will Tahno do on their date? Well you'll have to read the tenth chapter for that

Bolin: So...am I ever going to really be in this or what?

Rinaangstadt: -smiles- Yes, the next chapter is about 25...ish chapters so you'll have more than a small part of it.

Bolin: Sweet! Oh and Tahno wanted to talk to you

Tahno: I'm sorry for what I said before

Rinaangstadt: Whatever Water boy wanna be. That's it for now peps!


	10. Chapter 10

Rinaangstadt: This is the last chapter I'm writing for a while. Let me know if you want my Oc to be with Mako or Tahno. There is the possibility for Mako to come around and take her from Tahno. Just people have to give me some type of feed back. I don't own anything but my Oc oh and this chapter will be a lot longer than the usual for a reason. Since its the Tenth chapter it will have probably 20 to 25 versus the usual five or so that I usually do.

[Chapter ten: What are friends and ex's for?(I can think of many)]

Then our food came to the table we ate in silence for a bit before he left the table. I looked to him curiously as he went to the head waiter. I could tell he was scheming something from the smile that was on the head waiters face. I ignored it as I ate until Tahno came back to the table and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Serena, there's a very important question I'd like to ask you." Tahno said going down on one knee

"..Um okay. What is it Tahno?" I asked confused

"I know we haven't been around each other long enough to know each other, but you've changed me for the better. You're everything I would have wanted out of a female...will you do me the honor of marrying me Serena?" He said taking out a box that had an amethyst on a silver ring.

I cover my mouth shocked and I begin to cry before I nod my head. I hug him tightly

"Yes...I'll marry you Tahno" I said as I cried into him.

I could hear cheers around the restaurant But I couldn't careless about it. He made me look at him and he kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back before he placed the ring on my finger.

"I love you Serena."

"I love you too Tahno." I said smiling

we ate again in silence until we left, then he drove me back to my place. I saw a car I never saw before in front of it.

"Do you know that car Tahno?" I asked

"...Shit, that's my father's car."

"Why is he in front of my house?"

"Got me...Let me take you about a block from here so you can walk there. I know its rude of me, but I can't let either of them know that I'm still with you."

"Its fine Tahno." I said with a smile

So he took me about a block away before I walked back home once I got to my porch I heard the car door from his father's car open and close. I turn around to see his father coming up to me.

"Serena, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, What's on your mind?" I asked curiously

"Tahno told you about his mother and I not wanting him near you correct?" his father asked

"Yes, which I find messed up...but go on." I said with my arms crossed

"His mother made that decision for me, hopefully he told you that his mother and I really don't see eye to eye on most subjects."

"He has told me that rumor...so you're okay with him and I being together?" I asked confused

"Honestly, if it was up to me I'd have him always be with you. He got you pregnant which means he doesn't have a life anymore, he has to support you and you two's child."

"Well, he's already taken part of the steps there. Tonight he actually took me out on a date and he purposed to me." I said nervously

"Good on him, does he plan on moving with you?"

"Eventually yes, but he's been trying to figure out how to." I said nervously

"Afraid of his mother?"

"Something like that...apparently he's sick of being the good kid and he just wants to live his life how he wants it."

"So he's finally learning, when I see him I'll talk to him. You take care Serena, hopefully we'll talk again soon."

"I'd really like that."

"You can call me dad, I am going to be your in law soon." He said with a smile

"Alright...dad." I said awkwardly

He then left and I called Tahno who instantly answered.

"So, what did my dad want?" Tahno asked curiously

"...I didn't expect what had happened. He told me that he was all for you and I being together." I said a bit confused

"Really? That's something unexpected." He said shocked

"Yeah, I know. He said that he and your mom have been arguing over the subject and she decided for him."

"...I should have guessed that. She's never liked teenage pregnancy's...even though she's a hypocrite herself and had me when she was in her senior year of high school."

I just shook my head and placed him on speaker.

"Aren't most parent's that way Tahno?"

"You have me on speaker again don't you?" He asked curiously

"You catch on quick. I told you I need both of my hands to take my clothes off."

"Yet I can take them off with one."

"Well I'm not as skilled as you are Tahno, but back to the topic." I said as I take my boots off

"I rather stick on the subject of how much you enjoy me taking your clothes off."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what...I'll just talk to you tomorrow. Its late and we both have school in the morning."

He began to whine a bit. "Okay, Okay...Fine we won't talk about that."

I laughed as I took my other book off

"If your father wants us together then that means he might help you find a way to move here with me, then you and I can find a way to make it so we can both go to school and work at the same time."

"Well First question that comes to mind is where do you work?"

"You're really asking me that after you saw what I was wearing that day?"

It was silent for a bit. "...Oh yeah. You work at the McDonald not that far from this street."

"Yep, and since I was gone for so long...I need to explain a lot to my boss. Hopefully he'll understand."

"Mako told me he knew where you worked and if something was up he'd take care of things."

"Okay...That's very odd of him. But whatever I'm not going to question that."

"Oh and we're still doing the dance course in PE."

"God fuckin' damn it. I really hate that they drag out that course in PE. Yes I know there are many dances for the Seniors and Juniors. But they never do anything for the Sophomores and Freshmen. Having us going through it year after year is getting really damn old."

"I heard from my coach that the school consicle is trying to fix that."

I look to the phone oddly. "Really how?"

"Well, if my coach is telling the truth...which he usually does. They're probably going to make a small dance for us just to show that we aren't that bad."

"Psh, yeah right. As if over a month period things just all of a sudden change." I said sarcastically as I get my over sized pig pj's on

"Hey, for all you know it could happen."

"Yeah right, but we both need to sleep. So I'll talk to you tomorrow Tahno."

"Yeah, Sleep well Serena." He said

Then I disconnected the call and I went to sleep. When I woke up I felt a bit sick but I didn't throw up. I just had something light for breakfast after I got dressed. Then I was picked up by Tahno, Ming helped me into the car before going into the back. The drive was silent until Shaoko asked me a question.

"So, are you to a final couple?" He asked

"I told you before that we were, or do you not know how to listen?" Tahno said looking back to him.

"It doesn't make sense though, I'm just curious on how you two even got together again that quickly."

"You don't understand what love is, so of course you don't understand what has happened between Serena and I." Tahno said with a smile as he looked to me.

"It might not even be that Tahno, you have to take into consideration, the last time they saw the two of us near each other I didn't want to be anywhere near you." I said with a shrug

"You had every right to be how you were then. I was being rude to you and you didn't deserve that."

"I hope you know that the girls won't like that you're officially off limits to them." Ming said to Tahno

He only shrugged. He parked the car and he went in after helping me out. I went to the office to give them my excuse note for being out for a month. Then I went to my locker and I got my things out of my locker before Mako came up to me.

"I heard a rumor going around that you are engaged to Tahno." Mako said sadly

"Hello to you too. But do you not see the ring that's on my finger Mako." I said curiously

"You're making a big mistake by being with him. You should know he's not going to be faithful to you." Mako said placing a hand on my shoulder

"Why do you all of a sudden care for me so much?" I asked curiously

"I tried to make things work with Korra like you told me to...and it seems like she's been seeing a guy where she is and well...I've spent too much time on a girl that doesn't deserve my time. I miss being friends with you." Mako said sadly

I frowned a bit and sighed. "Do you really mean that Mako?" I asked

"Yes, its been way long since the two of us have hung out together."

I smiled and I hugged him tightly. "I'm glad to have my best friend back...But if you really think that Tahno is bad news and he hasn't changed. I'm going to need more than a few words to prove it."

"Since you've been gone he was permanently given one of his fan girls to dance with. You're going to have to be with me in PE. So I want you to watch how he looks to her when they dance then wait until she leaves and how they act." Mako said seriously

I crossed my arms. "Is this very legit Mako?" I asked

"Yes, just believe me." He said with a frown

"Alright, I will for now. Lets get to class." I said with a smile

Mako and I went to all of our classes and I saw that Tahno didn't even realize that was in the same classes as him. He was talking to his fan girls which annoyed me. So when it came to PE I watched Tahno like Mako told me to as we danced the waltz. I saw that he had snuck a kiss on the the lips and that was enough for me to know that I couldn't trust him. I looked to Mako sadly.

"You have one more thing to witness." Mako said sadly

"I don't think I can stomach it." I said sadly

After the class I got dressed and I was totally out of it. I was the last person out of the changing room. I saw that Tahno had that same girl he was dancing with pinned to the wall and he was having a full blown make out session with her. I just place the ring that Tahno gave me on the ground as I ran out of the school. I saw that Mako was waiting for me and I hugged him tightly as I tried to keep myself from crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first...I-I need to go to the hospital now. I have an appointment." I said sadly

"I can take you there if you want." He said smiling sadly

"...Thanks, I'd appreciate that." I said frowning

He helped me into his car and I saw that Bolin was in the back of the car. I smiled a bit at Bolin.

"Long time no see Bolin."

"Yeah same to you, I heard about you and Tahno. Is that even true?" Bolin asked

"No...not anymore." I said sadly

Mako drove me to the hospital and from there I asked if I could get an abortion. I was given one immediately and I went home around midnight. I saw that Mako stayed in the waiting room, I smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for being a great friend. I'm happy to have you back as a friend, I missed being able to really talk to you."

He then took me home and he told me that he was going to stay with me for the night in case Tahno decided to be a two faced creep. I thanked him and I saw that I had two messages waiting for me. So I played them.

[_Serena where the hell are you? There is a lot that I need to explain to you, hopefully you can call me before its too late._]

That was Tahno, he sounded freaked out and I just laughed.

"Oh how there is irony in that...To bad I won't ever call you or ever want to talk to you again." I said shaking my head

"Talk to yourself a lot I see?" Mako asked

"Yeah, it helps me stay sane since I live here alone." I said with a smile

I then played the second one.

[_Serena this is your boss, your one friend Mako I believe his name was has been a good sub for you, but I miss having you around hopefully you'll be in tomorrow. If you need to contact me outside of work please call my home number I'll be up until around 2 am_]

I looked at the number and I called it. Then I called my boss to tell him what happened in a bit of a short story. He understood and I was going to be able to go in around 5 pm tomorrow. So I then watched a movie with Mako until the two of us fell asleep on my couch. I woke up around 5:30 and I woke Mako up who thanked me for waking him up. He left for a bit to get himself together as he did I got dressed myself. Then I was picked up soon afterward by Mako and as I went into his car I saw Tahno's going towards my house. I quickly got in and he drove the three of us to school. I spoke with Bolin as Mako drove and I felt like we were still in middle school even though I knew it wasn't the case.

Once we got to school I spoke with Mako about the movie we watched and Mako kept on imitating parts of it until he got to his locker. The I went to my locker and I got my things before Mako and I went to our first class then we talked until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I just pushed it off and spoke with Mako for a bit more until the teacher came into the room. I spend the rest of the day with Mako and lunch with him and Bolin. It was nice to have things be the same again until I met up with Bolin's girlfriend during lunch.

"So...This is your best friend Bolin?" Asami said looking to me curiously

"I'm Serena, its nice to meet you." I said smiling

"Asami Sato." She said with a smile "...So you guys are only friends right?"

"Yeah, I'm only friends with Bolin." I said with a grin

"Alright, I'll trust you with that." Asami said point a finger at me.

"Hey, I've known him since he was in kindergarten. He isn't my cup of tea Asami. He's a cool guy to hang out with but he's not what I would call dating material." I said with a smile

"What about me?" Mako asked

"What about you Mako?" I asked curiously

"Do you think the same about me as you do about him?" Mako asked

"You've changed because you were with that Korra girl. I don't know if you're still the same Mako I knew back in Middle school. I'd let you know after a week. So far you're still the same you still have a bit of a goofy side and you still snore when you sleep. So we'll just have to wait and see Mako." I said with a grin

As the four of us talked I saw that Tahno and his group came over towards our table and I placed my head against the table.

"Mako kill me please. Just make it so I don't have to talk to Tahno." I said sadly

"You don't have to talk to him, I'll talk to him for you." Mako said placing a hand on my shoulder

I sighed and I placed my head up as Tahno placed his arm right by me.

"Serena do you mind telling me why you've been ignoring me?" Tahno asked

Before mako could talk I got up and I glared at Tahno.

"You're really going to be that oblivious when trying to sweet talk me? If you aren't going to be truthful to me and to yourself then let me clear your conscious. You had a full blown make out session with Ariea! I saw it happen so you can't even lie yourself out of it! I'm sick of you playing me as a damn fool Tahno. I know you saw the fact that I threw the ring you gave me off, It was to give you a hint that I didn't want to be broken anymore. I want no part of you and I mean that with the literal sense that I went to my appointment and I asked for something to be done. I should have known that you wouldn't have changed, sure the guilt of not being able be near me and a child that is no more was eating at you make you do things you wouldn't have ever done, but guess what? I'm a strong girl I can manage on my own without a prissy jock trying to mess with me and trying to make me into one of his damn drone fan girls. You might have gotten those girls to like being with you literally just to get screwed but I'm not like them and I never will. I want an actual relationship and I know I won't get that out of you or any other guy that follows you." I said seriously pushing him away from the table a few times as I spoke.

I knew I had the whole cafeteria looking at me and Tahno, but I didn't care.

"But, I didn't do anything with her." He said sadly

I looked to Areia. "Did he or did he not kiss you yesterday?"

"That and many other things afterward." She said with a smirk

"Wow...even the girl you cheated on me with tells the truth. So the only person who's at fault is you. I can't believe you're trying to play innocent." I said before I laughed. "You're pathetic...If I was you I'd try to figure out what you want in life before you try to be with someone."

I then went back to the table and sat next to Mako. I heard people clapping as I smiled at Bolin and Mako.

"Wow, that was amazing, I never seen anything like that happen before. You've really changed Serena." Mako said shocked

"It comes with having to deal with everything all on my own." I said with a shrug

Then the rest of the day went fine until PE. We finally went on to a different topic. We did Volley ball next. I always loved playing it. So We did the drills then we were placed into teams. It was me, Asami, Bolin, Mako and two others against Tahno and his group. We beat his group 10:0. After class I was stopped by Tahno who looked beyond depressed.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly

"What you said earlier...Did you get an abortion?" He asked

"...What will you say if I did?" I asked crossing my arms

He held both of my shoulders tightly. "How could you just do that without even consulting me?"

I pushed his hands off of me. "Its my body, I do what I want with it. You seemed not to care yesterday. I should have known that something was up when your friends kept on mentioning the fan girls and you didn't respond to it."

"So that's it? You're just going to leave me like that?"

"I believe you did that on your own when you spent most of your time flirting with your fan girls instead of with me." I said with my arms crossed

"You kept on ignoring me for that Mako kid."

"Hm...I wonder why." I said sarcastically "Tahno, you are really dense, no wonder you're a football player. You only can think about one thing and one thing only."

I then left as I shook my head. I saw that Mako was waiting by the lockers.

"Tahno is relentless isn't he?" Mako asked

"You have no idea Mako. I really want him to get off of my case." I said sadly

"So, what's going to happen now?" Mako asked

"How about a sleep over after I get done with work?" I asked

"What time do you get out?" Mako asked

"7 pm, he's giving me less hours due to me being a school kid." I said with a shrug

"Just the two of us or can I invite Bolin?" Mako asked

"Bolin and Asami can come over too. I miss hanging out with you and Bolin and I want to get to know Asami a bit more." I said with a grin

"Fair enough." He said as he placed his arm over my shoulder

I didn't mind as we walked to his car. Bolin was talking to Asami before she kissed his cheek.

"Wait, Asami before you leave, Serena wants to ask you something." Mako said

"Sure, what's up Serena?" Asami asked

"How'd you like to come over to my place for a sleep over?" I asked "I'm inviting you, Bolin and Mako to my house."

"Sure, I'd love that. Bolin and Mako are the only ones that I know in this school. It'll be nice to have a girl to talk to." Asami said with a smile

"So what time are we going over?" Bolin asked

"I'd like to ask you all to be there by 7:30." I said with a grin

"Why so late?" Asami asked

"I have to work, I live alone since my parents died." I said sadly

"Where do you work?" Asami asked

"At the McDonald's on Main street." I said with a shrug

"Oh, my dad owns that place, he told me that he had his favorite worker back...did he mean you?" Asami asked

"I have no clue, but its something you can ask him when you get the chance." I said with a grin

Mako then took me home and he and Bolin went home. I got my work clothes on before going on my bike. As I placed my helmet on I saw Tahno's car pull up and he was alone. Damn he's persistent. I got on my bike and I quickly left before he could get me. I was thankful that he was in the wrong direction to even get to me. I got halfway before he caught up with me. He stopped me at a corner.

"Serena can't you just let me explain my self?" He asked

I looked to my watch. It was 4:30 and I wanted to get there early so I could talk to my boss...Looks like that's not going to happen. I sighed and I leaned against the front of my bike.

"You have ten minutes, make the most out of the time." I said looking to my watch

He turned his car off and he got out. He went up to me and he made me look to him.

"I know it looked like I was behind your back with her, but I wasn't. She was going to spread a rumor that wasn't true about me and I had to make sure she didn't. In the end of it all I lost you...I never wanted it to get as far as it did." He said sadly

"You have five more minutes." I said unamused

"What will it take for you to understand that I still care for you?" He asked

I laughed and I took my helment off of my head before shaking my head.

"Nothing in this world can make me be with you again. I made the mistake twice to be with you, I know three times the charm is a saying. But its not gunnna work with me, I'm a hell of a lot smarter. You just need to move on, I would expect this from someone with a lower ranking class, but to see this from you. I'm surprised and honestly its a damn joke to see you like this. Call me a heartless bitch, but this is what you did to me." I said before I placed my helmet back on my head and I went around him and his car.

I got to my work and I saw that Asami was there and she had a smile on her face.

"So it is you." Asami said with a grin

"So it seems, So why all of a sudden you're here?" I asked getting to work

"My dad said that I had to work off a debt for breaking my phone when I was with Bolin." She said blushing

I laughed a bit. "...You guys didn't go that far did you?"

She blushed even more and I laughed holding my side. "Wow, Bolin got to home base with you. Damn I really would have thought that Mako would have been the first out of the two to get laid first."

"Well he and Korra never lasted that long. The last two weeks that Korra was here she didn't even care that she was with Mako. She went with every guy but him." Asami said with a sad smile. "She told me not to tell him, but I still haven't had the courage to tell him about it."

"Why don't we talk about that with him tonight? He's over her anyways."

She nodded her head and the two of us worked until 7 then I was let off. Asami then offered to take me home. I took her up on her offer and I placed my bike in the back of her car. I told her where I lived and she drove me home. I thanked her and I got my bike from the back. Once I got in I saw that I had four messages. I looked to the number confused. I shook my head and I pressed play. I saw that they were all from the same person...Tahno.

[_Serena, I know that you really hate me right now and that I shouldn't have kissed or done anything with anyone but you. So I'm just going to say this to you...I love you. I always have. Monday you won't see me with anyone. I'm no longer in the football team, I resigned today and as of now I'm just going to focus on my school work._]

[_Serena, please pick up, I want to at least know you got my first message.]_

_[If you don't pick up the phone by midnight I'll go over there and find you...again_]

I laughed and I didn't even want to know what the last one was. I sighed and I called him...even though I detested having to talk to someone I hate.

"Finally you call me." He said in relief.

"Tahno, do you remember what I was wearing when you talked to me earlier?" I asked curiously

"...No actually wasn't trying to look at what you were wearing."

"I had to work today, from Five to Seven. I just got back home not that long ago. Now, what the hell is up with you and quitting football and focusing on your work? That is totally unlike you." I said confused

"I know, but I want to show you that I'm not who you think I am." He said sadly

I laughed again this time I fell to the floor and I held my side. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me! You're doing this all to prove me wrong?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Tahno asked

"...I can't believe you're going to so extremes just to impress me. But I'll have to tell you I'm a bit flattered. I never thought that anyone would quit something they like just to get to me." I said with a smile leaning against the wall.

"So, will you rethink what happened?" He asked hopefully

"Lets see how you do this year. If you can show me that you can only focus on your school work for the rest of the year then I'll think about reconsidering what I have said before. If you screw up at least once then I'll stand by what I have said." I said with a smile

"Fair enough, is there anyway for me to at least be friends with you until the end of the year?" Tahno asked

"Yeah, we can work that out...I'm having a sleep over tonight and I'm having three people over already, so why don't you come over too and you can see how I act when I'm with my best friends." I said with a grin

"Sounds fine to me. I'll be over there soon." He said

Then I got dressed in different clothing and I ordered pizza before I set things up that I knew that both Bolin and Mako liked to play when we were younger. Hopefully they were still into the same things they were before. As I finished I heard a knock on my door, I opened it to see Tahno. I smiled and I let him in. He looked in the living room and he looked to me oddly.

"Who the hell are you having over?" Tahno asked

"You'll see. I hope you don't fight with who's going to be over. I don't want to have to kick you guys out. This is suppose to be a fun night." I said with my arms crossed

"Alright, so when are the others suppose to be over?"

"Any minute now." I said looking at my watch. It was 7:35

Then there was another knock on my door and I saw that it was Mako and he looked a bit stunned.

"What happened?" I asked with a smile

"I'm never going to try to get Bolins attention again when he's locked in his room." He said in shock

I laughed as I held on to the door. "You heard things you shouldn't have heard huh?"

"And saw things I wish could be burned out of my head." Mako said shaking his head

I fell to the ground laughing as he walked in.

"It wasn't THAT funny Rena." Mako said raising an eyebrow at me

"Yes...Yes it was!" I said sitting up. "...Earlier I was talking with Asami...she told me she went all the way with Bolin...but now what you have told me really confirms what she said."

"I'm going into the living room." He said walking passed me

"So you aren't going to help me up?" I asked sadly

"Are you going to laugh at me again?" He asked

"No...I'm sorry that I did. You just really caught me off guard with that." I said with a grin

He helped me up and I hugged him when I stood up.

"Now, I'm having a bit of a bet going on with Tahno. He quit Football and he's going to only focus on his school work. I told him we can be friends until the end of the year but he has to not be near his friends that he's usually with. So don't fight with him since he's here." I said with my arms crossed

"As long as he doesn't make fun out of me that's all that matters." Mako said with his hands up

"Alright, So where are the love birds?" I asked

"They're taking Asami's car...I told them I'm going without them."

"So I'll be seeing them later or not at all?" I asked

"Pretty much." Mako said with a shrug

The two of us then went to the living room and I suggested that we played a board game while we wait for Bolin and Asami. Both guys agreed. They were actually getting along for once and it made me smile knowing that they were actually being civil to one another. We played 'sorry' and we played 'shoots and latters' before I heard the door again. I answered it and I saw bolin and Asami.

"And so the couple finally shows an hour late." I said smiling

"Sorry...we kinda got a bit carried away." Asami said blushing

" Mako told me that you two were a bit 'busy'. So no worries. Just get inside." I said with a grin

They both inside and the party finally began. We started off by playing rock band. I gave the first few rounds to Bolin, Mako, Asami and Tahno. Asami sang for a few before I couldn't handle the out of tune singing. I then took over for a bit until the Pizza came, then we ate as the five of us talked. It was nice to see Mako and Tahno finally getting along after seeing them fight year after year. It was around midnight that we all fell asleep, Tahno and Bolin fell asleep on the floor as Asami fell asleep on my floor and Mako fell asleep in the guest room. I couldn't sleep so I went outside to the back porch and I read a book that I've been stuck on for a year. I read for a little while before the sun came up and I fell asleep by the tree that I was leaning against. I woke up when I felt someone picking me up from the ground. I saw that it was Tahno, I tried to get out of his arms to go back on to the ground but he had a strong grip on me.

"Let me go, I just wanna sleep by my tree." I said tiredly

"Do you have any idea how sick you're going to get yourself?" Tahno asked curiously

"Do you see how many fucks I give right now?" I asked sarcastically

He placed me back down gently and he smiled at me. "Well its around noon now and just about everyone is up."

"Who's still asleep?" I asked curiously

"Bolin." He said with a grin

I rushed inside and I got the whip cream. I went to the living room where he was asleep on the floor. I saw that Mako and Asami where both watching me. I grinned and I placed a bit of whip cream on his hand before I tickled by his nose before he placed his hand on his face. The three that were watching laughed and so did I. I then got up and placed it away as I came back Bolin was just waking up.

"huh...what's so funny?" Bolin said sleepily

"I don't know why they're laughing." I said with a smile

Then Mako fell on the floor as he laughed. I smiled as I patted Bolin on the back.

"Why don't you get your self together, I'm going to make food." I said before I went to the kitchen.

I waited a bit to hear anything and I heard him scream like a little girl before he came out of the bathroom.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" He yelled freaking out

"You were the last one up, what have I said before about those who sleep later than me?" I asked curiously

He pouted to me before he went back to the bathroom. I then made a fratada as it was in the oven I went back into the living room where I saw that Mako was still on the floor but he had stopped laughing like a crazy person.

"You know, I've never seen you pull a prank before...that was actually some what amusing to watch." Tahno said amused

"She's always been like that, she has a rule here that she never tell anyone but it's implied. If you fall asleep before her you have to be awake before her. If you're not then she pranks you." Mako said with a smile

"Have you ever been pranked?" Asami asked

"No, he's been smart about it...Bolin on the other hand." I said before Mako and I both laughed.

"Too many times...I don't think there has ever been a time he hasn't been pranked." Mako said laughing

"The two times you guys slept over when I still lived with my parents." I said sadly

"...Oh yeah. For your Seventh and your tenth birthday." Mako said remembering

"So...This is an on going thing then?" Asami asked

"Yep, and if your going to be friends with me you're going to have to get used to it." I said smiling at her

"I think I can manage." She said smiling

I stood up and crossed my arms. "What about you Tahno, do you think you can handle being around the real me?" I asked

"I don't see a problem." He said with a smile

"I still don't see how you can be friends with him even after he broke your heart." Asami said confused

"Easy, I am very capable of seeing someone for who they are, with them or not. Sure Tahno was a bit of an asshole when he was with me at times, but I know he has a good side to him and he's easy to talk to. So since he won't stop pestering me it was either friends or nothing. He chose to be friends with me and that's the end of it." I said with a shrug

"Plus, her and I are having a bet to see who'll crack first her or me." Tahno said with a smile

"Crack first?" Mako asked confused

"Who'll go back to who first." I said with a sigh "...I totally believe that Tahno will crack first. Being how he called a purest isn't in his nature. It's in mine and I can live without having someone sleeping next to me every night without having to cry about it."

I then left the room to check breakfast and it was just about done so I got everything else ready. Once everything was done Bolin got out of the bathroom and the Five of us ate in silence I could tell there was something wrong with Mako and Tahno. I couldn't stand it so I placed my fork down and looked to both of them.

"What's wrong you two?" I asked curiously

"Nothing to concern yourself with."Mako snapped at me

"That's no way to treat her, we had a mini argument over who knew you better. He just can't get over the fact that I know a bit more about you than he does." Tahno said with a shrug

"I don't care who knows me more, I just care about who I'm friends with...and if you two are going to act like this all the time I'd like to ask the two of you to leave because this is a no violence house hold." I said crossing my arms.

Both of them got up and they glared at each other. I sighed and I looked to Bolin. He got up and he got his brother and I got Tahno out of the house. We then closed the door on them and we already heard them yelling at each other.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we had some type of elemental power? That way I could make it so they could go away?" Bolin said smiling

"By how you act, you'd be earth and your brother would be fire for his temper." I said smiling

"What about Tahno?" Bolin asked

"Water, stuck up and cold to the bones."I said with a shrug

"So what would you be?" He asked

"I don't know...but you know that there are different types of ways to find out." I said with a grin

"Really how?" He asked curiously

"I'm not going to tell you, why don't we finish eating then you can spend the rest of the time of the day with your girlfriend." I said patting his back.

I then went to the dinning room and I ate. When I finished I saw that Asami and Bolin both left. Tahno and Mako both hadn't yet. So I went on to the porch and talked to the two of them.

"I'm really guessing its more than just a simple friendly battle going on here. Either you two tell me the truth or I'll stop talking to both of you." I said with my arms crossed

"Fine, even though I've been friends with you from Kindergarten to our freshman year I've had a small crush on you in middle school. But trying to get close enough to you to tell you what I feel was difficult and I then fell for Korra and things just didn't go right after that." Mako said sadly as he looked to me.

I looked to him a bit shocked. "...So what Tahno told me before about you was true. I thought he was only telling me that just to get to me. But you seriously do like me?"

"Well, Yeah. You're the coolest girl I've ever known. Sure I've been a dumb ass for not saying it earlier, but I really do like you." He said placing his hands on my shoulders

"Oh come on! If you like the girl at least hold her hands!" Tahno whined

"And how would you know how to treat a girl correctly Tahno?" I asked raising an eyebrow to him

He looked away from me sadly.

"That's what I thought Tahno." I said before I sighed

I rubbed between my eyes and I placed his hands off of me.

"As you know Mako, Tahno and I just split up, I might be a strong girl and I haven't shown much emotion over it, but I still need time to deal with what has happened. So I'll give you an answer for what you have said when I'm finally over Tahno. I don't want to give you an answer just because I'm heart broken over him. You don't deserve that type of relationship." I said sadly

"Its fine, I knew you still needed time, but you wanted to know why we were fighting and now you know." Mako said with a smile

"Alright. So can the two of you leave. I need to clean this place up and I need to get ready for work." I said placing my hands in my pockets.

"Since we've caused so much trouble, why don't we clean up and you just get yourself ready for work?" Mako said smiling

"Are you sure?" I asked unsure

"Yeah, its the least the two of us can do." Tahno said getting up from the steps and placing an arm on my shoulder

I smiled at the two of them and agreed. I then went to my room and I got dressed. Once I had my uniform on I left my room and I saw that the whole house was clean and neither guys were around. I looked to my watch and I saw that I was only in my room for ten minutes.

"Damn, I didn't think they'd get everything done THAT quickly." I said shocked

I then left for work and worked from 1:30 pm to around 8 pm. I saw Asami around 6 pm and she told me about her date with Bolin. She then asked me a lot about Bolin until I left. Then I went home and I collapsed on my couch. I didn't have the strength to even take my shoes off so I fell asleep with my shoes on and when I woke up I saw that I was in my room and I didn't have my shoes on. I looked at the time and I saw that it was around noon. I got up and I saw that lying on my floor was Mako and Tahno.

I smiled and I shook my head. I got the whipped cream and I placed it on one of both of their hands before I tickled them just like I did to Bolin before I laughed when they both woke up. They looked to their hand before they looked to me. I jolted out of my room and I saw that both guys were chasing me. Mako got to me first and he pinned me to the door to the back door. He tried to hug me but I kept moving to avoid getting whipped cream on me.

"This is what you get for being in my room without me knowing!" I said laughing

"C'mon, I was only trying to help you out." He said moving closer to me

I wiggled my hands out of his grasp and I went back towards the front door and I saw Tahno was there and he had cleaned himself up. I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you didn't try to chase me." I said smiling

"I'm not a child." He said with a shrug

"and Mako is?" I asked

"Very much so, he said that we should stay here to see if you'd wake up feeling okay or not" Tahno said with a shrug

"Why would it matter if I felt okay or not?"

"You fell asleep on your couch with your shoes on." Tahno said raising a eyebrow to me.

"So, there has been many nights I've been like that. Sure I've had feet cramps in the morning but there isn't anything anyone can really do with the fact that I live alone and that I have nights that I sleep on my couch because I'm too worn out." I said with a shrug

"You shouldn't be like that though, you're going to hurt yourself one of theses days." Mako said from behind me

I looked to him and I saw that he had cleaned his face of whipped cream. I crossed my arms and sighed

"And I care about that why? Mako, I've dealt with so much pain within the last few years that any physical pain that may be going against me is numbed. I honestly can't feel pain anymore, a lot of things are painless to me."

"You're one crazy woman." Tahno said shocked

"Thank you, I take pride in being a crazy bitch." I said with a smirk

"That's not what I meant, but whatever. Take it as you will." Tahno said before he left

I then leaned against the wall as I looked to Mako.

"So...You were worried about me last night?" I asked curiously

"Well yeah, Asami was talking to me about how you looked like you were going to collapse at your work last night and it worried me. So I went the same route you do for work and I didn't see you on it so I went to your house and I saw your bike, but you left the front door open. As I got to the door apparently Tahno did at the same time." Mako said with a shrug

"...I left the front door open?" I asked confused

"Yeah, you must have been really tired and forgotten. But anyways, Tahno told me that he tried to call you to make sure that you got home alright but you never answered your phone. So he was going over to see that you were okay. So we both went in and we saw that you were sleeping on your couch with your shoes on. I took your shoes off then Tahno picked you up and placed you in your bed. You then started to cough and it worried me. You never got sick." He said sadly

I looked to him sadly before I walked up to him and hugged him tightly

"Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine. I don't feel sick at all." I said with a smile

He placed a hand on my forehead and that's when I began to cough violently. I covered my mouth as I did and I felt dizzy and light headed. I then blacked out and when I woke up I was in the hospital. I looked around to see if I could find Mako or anyone. Mako was right by my side and he held my hand tightly as he was asleep. I smiled at him before I started to cough again a lot harder and it almost got to the point that I threw up. I lied back down and I felt my head pounding like there were little people in my head with hammers banging on my head. I then saw Mako wake up and he looked to me sadly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mako asked sadly

I couldn't even talk, I just shook my head no.

"I'm going to get the nurse...hopefully they know why all of a sudden you're getting sick like this." Mako said before he left

I looked to the door sadly waiting for him to come back only to see Tahno with a nurse. I coughed violently as I held on to my throat. The nurse went straight to my side and gave me a cup. I looked at her weirdly.

"Drink it, it'll help with your cough."

I did and I winced as it burned while it went down my throat.

"So, how come she is this sick?" Tahno asked curiously

"It could be one of a few reasons." The doctor said as he came into the room

"Oh? Like?" Tahno asked raising an eyebrow to him.

"She hasn't been sick since she was first born. It took her about a whole four months to get better, we didn't know back then that even as a child she had caught ammonia, and a very bad case of it. We gave her a vaccine that should have only lasted a few years like three or four years, but now that she's back and in the same condition as last time it seems like it worked a bit better than expected. "

He looked to me sadly before he looked to the doctor.

"Is there anyway for her to have that same vaccine over again?" Tahno asked

"Yes, but it'll take some time to get due to the fact that it's a rare one. Usually those with that type of flu have to take things easy for a long time...But she's a special case and her being this sick can easily kill her." The doctor said

"You have GOT to be kidding me! I don't want to die via flu, and how in the hell am I a 'special case' and can be killed so damn easily being this sick!?" I asked in a scratchy voice

"First off no more talking, you need to save your voice, secondly you're a special case because you were born with an illness and we didn't even know it. You honestly should have died the day you were born, but we just so happened had a new vaccine that we tried on you...You honestly are a test subject just to see if it worked. Which it did for 17 years, Which is more than I could ever ask for, now because of your special case, if you were to stay this way for another three days you'd die from your lungs being so sore that it'll cut off the circulation in your breathing. Nothing could ever save you then." The doctor said seriously

I glared at him before I crossed my arms.

"How long will it take for you guys to have the vaccine for her?" Tahno asked

"Are you her boyfriend or relative?" The doctor asked

I nodded my head.

"Which is it." The nurse asked

I looked annoyed. The doctor went next to me and placed a hand on my arm.

"Clap once for relative and twice for boyfriend." The doctor said

I clapped twice.

"Very well...You said before that your name is Tahno correct?" He asked

"Yes." Tahno said

"Well, Tahno I can have it ready in five hours, but you have to stay here with her in case she starts coughing again, then you need to give her the medication that's on the side of her. It'll calm it down a bit and help the swelling in her throat till I can get the vaccine ready." The doctor said

"Alright, I can do that." Tahno said before the doctor and the nurse left.

Once they did Tahno looked to me strangely

"Why did you tell them a lie?" Tahno asked

"Because, I can tell from the look in your eyes that you actually really care for me. I really honestly didn't think that you'd care that much for me, but I'm glad that you did. So for the moment I'm going to ignore the fact that you were an asshole and went behind my back with a girl who isn't even right for you." I said scratchy with a shrug

He smiled and he kissed my cheek.

"You really are an odd girl."

"Thank you, I'm very glad to hear that you have seen the real me." I said with a grin

He held my hand and he told me what happened to me when I passed out.

"You know you had both Mako and I scared when you didn't wake up at first. Neither one of us knew you well enough to know what I know now about you. I knew then that there was something really wrong with you and as time passed your skin turned completely pale. So I picked you up and I placed you in the back of my car and I took you to the hospital. You have no idea how much I was panicking because of you...Your breathing shortened to the point that I honestly thought that you were going to die in my arms when I took you into the hospital." He said sadly

I looked to him sadly.

"...Wow, so I'm guessing Mako followed behind you?" I asked

"No he was in the passenger seat, he kept an eye on you as I drove. He told the nurse at the desk that his cousin was really ill and he didn't know what to do." Tahno said holding my hand a bit tighter

"...So that's why the question earlier. He needed to see if you were another fake relative or not...even if he doesn't know that Mako isn't really my cousin." I said now getting it.

Tahno then broke down crying right in front of me, I was honestly shock that he was being so emotional near me. I didn't think I'd ever see Tahno cry over anything, it really broke my heart to see that he was crying because of some sickness that I didn't even know about. I sat up and I got close enough to him to give him a hug. He hugged me back tightly and I still heard him crying as he did.

"I really don't want to lose you, I know I've been an asshole to you for most of your life, which you really didn't ever deserve, but you're the only female that I know that has ever gotten me really emotional over anything. You make me feel like I'm actually living a life and that I'm not just going to be using another female for nothing." Tahno said as he cried

"I know you've been an asshole, its in male nature to be so, I've been near Bolin and Mako to know that and being bullied from you really was nothing. Sure it pissed me off or annoyed me, but hey at least I knew that you knew I existed...What I'm about to tell you, I better not hear ever come out of your mouth to anyone." I said looking him in the eyes

He nodded his head.

"Even though you bullied me in middle school, I honestly began to crush on you in 7th grade. I don't know why...but I did and that's why I never really did or said anything, I was too afraid that if I was to talk to you that I'd say something stupid...then you changed majorly in high school once you had your fan girls near you...I wanted nothing more then to kill myself then, I knew then that trying to be with you was in the 'yeah right' category and that's also when you're bullying got a bit more rougher on me and how I began to hate you. If all you were ever going to do is just use me as a way to get whatever stress you had out I didn't want any part of your life...But this year. So far you've really done a 180 and its really confusing me on why all of a sudden you actually talk to me and you suddenly care for me." I said seriously as my voice cracked a few times and once I stopped talking I began to cough.

He got the medication and gave it to me. I drank it and shook my head.

"Bleh, that stuff is gross! I feel like I'm taking liquidized slushy banana's and carrots together." I said looking to him

"That sounds gross." He said before he smelled the medication before moving it away from him

I laughed and smiled. "If it taste gross then its going to smell that way too."

"Yeah...I figured that out the hard way." He said sitting next to me. "I thought there was something wrong with you in middle school, but I didn't know that. I'm honestly very shocked to hear that come out of you. I didn't even know that back then you were being so shy because you liked me, I thought it was because you were afraid of me which was why you were so quiet near me."

"Well...That was part of it. You're a whole lot taller than me Tahno, even back in middle school you were a lot taller than me." I said with a shrug

"So...if you liked me so much why did you change because of something I did our freshman year?" He asked curiously

"The fifth time you and Ming threw me into the dumpster outside I had to get glass out of me and go to the hospital to get some of it out. I didn't need a cast or anything but I knew then that liking someone who was just going to hurt me was stupid and I tried my best to get myself to realize that trying to be with you was something I'd regret." I said sadly

He looked to me sadly. "How did you get glass stuck in you?" He asked

"You and Ming placed me in the dumpster apparently right after the janitor just got done cleaning up a broken window." I said sadly

He kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry for doing that too you."

I shrugged. "That was then Tahno, nothing can change that."

We talked for a bit more until I slept, then I was woken up when the doctor placed the vaccine inside of me. It hurt like a bitch when they placed the needle in but I held on to Tahno as they did placing my head into his arm. I was then let out once my temperature went down to normal which it did within a few minutes of the vaccine being inside of me. I then went home with Mako and Tahno who were both happy to see me better. I saw the time and I saw that I had to go to work. So I did, as I did I saw that Tahno and Mako were both waiting for me to get done. As usual I talked to Asami and once I got done I went up to Mako and Tahno who took me home. Both of them stayed there with me over night and it was weird to have both of them sleeping on either side of me. I ignored the weirdness though and I cuddled into Mako for a bit and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in Tahno's arms and I saw that both boys were awake. I still felt fine and I pushed both boys off of my bed before I got off of my bed. I then got clothes for school before I went to the bathroom to change. When I got out I went to find both boys but I couldn't find them. So I went to my bike and I went to school, once I got to my locker both boys rushed to my locker.

"Why didn't you wait for one of us to pick you up?" Mako asked

"I didn't want to be late and I'm capable of peddling up a hill to the school, I've had to do that since middle school anyways. So its not like I haven't done it before. I know just yesterday I had passed out on you but I didn't know what I do now about myself. So chill out, I'm fine. I'll be fine for another 17 years then I'll have to go back to get the vaccine again or wait until I die." I said bluntly "Now, I need to get to first period, so I'll see you two there."

I went around them and I went to class. I went through all of my classes with no problem and I went home on my bike afterward. I then went on with my life like nothing happened for a few months before they announced that they were going to have a dance for the Sophomores and Freshman in the school. I sighed and I placed my head down on my desk, I knew that both boys were going to ask me out to the dance so I just went to Kenth, knowing that he had been watching me since I got back to school in lunch.

"Yes Serena, is there something that you want?" He asked curiously

"Are you going to the dance that's coming up?" I asked

"Yes, but I'm thinking about going alone." He said with a shrug

"Why? Isn't there someone that you want to go with?" I asked confused

"Yes, but she probably has someone to go with." He said sadly

"Well that sucks, I don't have anyone to go with, so you can go with me if you want." I said with a grin

"Really? I would have thought that Tahno or Mako would have asked you by now." He said shocked

"...I'm really not into going to a dance with the guy that used me or a guy I used to be best friends with that has been up my ass about a little sickness that got to me hard core." I said with a shrug

"Well if that's the case, then I'd love to go to the dance with you." He said with a grin

"Is she finally back with the group?" Kendra asked hopefully

"I don't know just yet Kendra, that's totally up to her, she knows that she is more than welcomed here." Kenth said with a smile

I looked back to the table that I sit at now with Mako, Tahno, Asami and Bolin. Both Mako and Tahno were fighting over something as the love birds were busy kissing each other. I shook my head and I looked to Kenth with a smile.

"Looks like I'm back." I said with a smile

Kenth and Kendra both hugged me tightly

"I'm happy to have you back! You're an awesome chick and I'm glad that you are as you are!" Kendra said with a smile

"Wait...What about the child that you had...You don't look like your pregnant anymore." Kenth said confused

"You were out that day weren't you?" I asked

"What day?" Kenth asked

"Alright, a few months ago Tahno got me from being inside my closet from being depressed over what he had said. Then I found out after the day that he purposed to me that he was actually cheating on me with one of his bitchy fan girls. He had the nerve to play innocent with me and say that he didn't do anything when I saw him having a make out session with the one that's usually on his right arm. At lunch I bitched him out for being an asshole and lying straight to my face and for playing me for a fool when he didn't even care for me then. I also told him, without really telling him that I had an abortion since he didn't seem to care for me or the child that the child wouldn't be around and both of us could go our own way." I said seriously

"It was amazing! I've never seen anyone be so bold when talking to Tahno before!" Kendra said smiling

"Yeah, it was a site to see...It was what I was telling you before when you were sick. Serena bitched out Tahno and she did a very good job of doing so." Jessie said with a smile

"Thank you." I said with a grin

"No problem."

"...So, are you going to sit her permanently or what?" Rosso asked

"I might if that keeps on happening." I said pointing to Tahno and Mako fighting.

"Do they do that all the time?" Jennifer asked

"Sadly yes, ever since I told Mako that I am capable of taking care of myself. I don't need a baby sitter or a body guard." I said with a sigh

"Well, maybe you should stop them." Kenth said worried "Tahno looks like he's about to kill Mako."

I got up and I went over to the table. I went up to both of them and smacked them both up side the head.

"Will you two just stop fighting for a damn week! I get that you two are totally different, but it doesn't mean that you two can fight constantly. I really don't want to have to do this but I'll leave this table and go over to Kenth's." I said with my arms crossed

"No, please don't." Tahno said holding on to my arm with one of his hands

"Then you two need to just agree to disagree." I said sitting down between them.

"Fine." Mako said annoyed

I placed my head down and sighed. "You two are a pain in the ass, I can't get a break from stress or drama with you two around."

"Why the hell is she here and Mako how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from her?!" I heard a bossy female voice say

I looked up to see that it was Korra, Mako's Ex-girlfriend. I raised an eyebrow at her and crossed my arms.

"Excuse me heart breaker?" I said offended "What makes you think that you can come back here and boss my best friend around like that?"

"Serena don't, you're going to get yourself hurt." Mako said holding me down from getting up

"Let her be, she has a point." Tahno said placing a hand on my shoulder

"and he's here too? I leave for a few months to go to an internship and this group goes to hell!" Korra said angered

I get up and I take a deep breath. "Alright girly, here's the real deal and listen, Listen real well. I knew Mako and Bolin way before you or Asami came to this town. Bolin and Mako have been my best friends since I knew Mako and Kindergarten and Bolin when he was in Kindergarten. We were a trio group waaaay before you came here and pulled Mako away from ever hanging around me. I can understand being protective of your boyfriend, but he and I have only been best friends and that's how things are probably ever going to be like...and since you've been gone for most of the year and from what I hear being a whore in your internship and while you were here you don't deserve to be with Mako again. If anyone is a good suit for you its Tahno but you're ego's would clash and he'd probably want to end up killing you anyways. So don't come up to this table and thinking that you are the queen of everything because you aren't and you won't ever be." I said calmly to annoyed real quick like

Korra charged right at me and she tackled me to the ground. She began to claw at me and punch me where she can as I blocked everything. One of the teachers came up to us and they took Korra off of me and she was sent to the office and I was sent to the nurses office. Once the blood on me was cleaned up I had to go to the office. So I did and I had to explain what happened. So I did honestly and as I did the principle looked at the video camera and I explained what was happening as it played. When it got to the fight I saw that Mako and Tahno both were trying to get Korra off of me. I smiled inside seeing that they were trying to help me out. I then saw Kenth with the teacher and that really made me happy seeing that he did that. I was able to go to my last period class and I sat on the side since my arm was in pain and I couldn't feel my left leg I was amazed that I was even able to move it let alone walk. When I got out of my last period class I just walked home with my bike until Tahno came up to me in his car.

"Can I give you a lift or are you going to reject it again?" He asked curiously

"I'll take it. I'm seriously in pain today. It hurts to just push my bike right now." I said sadly

He stopped his car and he got out. He placed my bike in his trunk as I got into the car. It still smelled like flowers. I was happy to see that he was still a guy of his word. Once he came back into the car I kissed his cheek. He looked to me curiously.

"Not that I don't mind, but what the hell was that for?" He asked

"My way of thanking you for trying to get Korra off of me." I said smiling

He smiled and he drove me home.

"You know, you seriously have some guts to stand up to her." Tahno said smiling

"I know, I know mako didn't have the guts to talk to her after she broke his heart so I had to do something about it. No one messes with those whom I'm friends with and gets away with it...That includes you Tahno." I said smiling

He blushed a bit as he drove. I grinned and I looked out the window a bit . I really wonder what the heck is going to happen to me now. It seems like everything is just falling apart on me.

-End of chapter-

Rinaangstadt: And that's the end of the Tenth chapter. Please Review with who you want Serena to end up with. I do believe there are three options. A.) Tahno, B.) Mako or C.) Kenth

Tahno: So...You're really doing it like this aren't you?

Rinaangstadt: Yup ^^


End file.
